screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podróż ku przeznaczeniu
'Podróż ku przeznaczeniu '''to opowieść, której akcja dzieje się trzy miesiące po wydarzeniach opisanych w Początku wędrówki. Opowiada o poszukiwaniach dawnego przyjaciela przez Toa Voxa na wyspie Artas Nui i jego starciu z Mrocznym Łowcą Bane'em. Prolog Pomruk sterowca sunącego przez zachmurzone niebo ponad nowoczesnymi wieżowcami wymieszał się z dźwiękiem syntetycznych głosów, wylewających się z dziesiątek telebimów i odgłosem Nui-Kansenów pędzących gdzieś w tle. Chwilę później dołączył do niego huk eksplozji. Przesiąknięte brudną czernią szyby wyleciały do przodu, rozerwane od środka przez potężną siłę wybuchu. Sekundę później płomienie zaczęły trawić wnętrza budowli oraz to, co wyleciało z nich na skażoną ulicę. Spłoszeni mieszkańcy rzucali się do ucieczki, uchylając się przed lecącymi na nich szczątkami neonowych szyldów i buchających ogniem. Gdzieś w dali rozległ się dźwięk syren Policji Skakdi, lecz musiało jeszcze minąć sporo czasu, nim ktokolwiek zjawi się i zaprowadzi porządek w zrujnowanej dzielnicy. Zawsze tak było w biedniejszych strefach miasta. Mroczny Łowca Bane kroczył środkiem ulicy, z podłym uśmiechem na ustach obserwując zrujnowane domy i mieszkańców próbujących wydostać się spod gruzów i uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Musiał przyznać, że Bandak odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, podkładając bomby. Te wyrządziły tyle szkód, że nie było szans, aby Toa tego nie zauważyli. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak przewidywał, cel Bane’a powinien zjawić się już wkrótce. Mroczny Łowca już cieszył się na samo spotkanie z nim. Walka i zadawanie bólu zawsze sprawiały mu przyjemność. Był tym tak podekscytowany, że nie zauważył, jak płomienie za nim rozstępują się i jak nadciąga ku niemu postać w czerwonej zbroi, pędząca na motorze. Odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili, by uchylić się przed świstającym ostrzem. Postać na motorze minęła go i z piskiem opon zatrzymała swój pojazd, obracając się ku Mrocznemu Łowcy. Bane uśmiechnął się pod maską, widząc znajomą mu postać Toa Hserga. Nie on był jego celem. Ale też powinien dostarczyć mu rozrywki. - Znowu ty, Bane? - zapytał Toa Ognia, mierząc wzrokiem wojownika. - Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło, po tym jak skopaliśmy ci tyłek tyle razy? Bane tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Nigdy mi się nie znudzi - odparł, sięgając po ostrze, po czym skoczył na Hserga i zrzucił go z motoru. Obaj przeturlali się po ziemi, dopóki Toa Ognia solidnym kopnięciem nie zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika. Teraz obaj stali naprzeciw siebie, świdrując się wzrokiem. Sekundę później rzucili się na siebie i zostali pochłonięci w wir walki. Bandak, mały Mroczny Łowca o powykręcanych kończynach, siedział na dachu jednego z niewielu nienaruszonych budynków i obserwował swoim teleskopowym okiem sytuację w dole. Przeraził się na widok Toa Ognia. Nie samym jego pojawieniem się, lecz tym, kto miał się zjawić zaraz po nim. - Niedobrze - mruknął sam do siebie. - Toa Hserg już tu jest, ale dlaczego nie ma z nim… - Szukasz kogoś? - Bandak odskoczył w bok, przestraszony, kiedy nagle zjawiła się obok niego Hikira, Toa Błyskawic. Hserg odepchnął od siebie Bane’a i otarł strużkę krwi, która ściekała mu z ust. Bane ewidentnie umiał się bić. Tak samo jak Hserg, walka była więc dość wyrównana. Niestety z tego samego powodu, Toa Ognia ciężko było powalić swojego rywala. Hserg spojrzał uważnie na Mrocznego Łowcę, skrzywiającego szyję, przy czym dało się słyszeć głośne chrupnięcie. - Jaki macie cel, Bane? - odezwał się Toa, próbując zyskać trochę czasu, by móc zregenerować siły. Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie Mrocznego Łowcy. - Nie muszę się tłumaczyć jakiemuś chuchrowatemu Toa - odparł i już miał skoczyć na Hserga, kiedy nagle przed jego stopami wylądowało sparaliżowane prądem ciało Bandaka. Chwilę potem za plecami łowcy znalazła się Hikira, mierząc do niego z łuku. - Więc może zechcesz wytłumaczyć się ''dwójce „chuchrowatych” Toa? - spytała, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Bane zaklął pod nosem. Nie mógł walczyć z Hsergiem i tą zdzirą jednocześnie. Spojrzał z niesmakiem na swojego partnera. Ten idiota może i umiał podkładać bomby, ale w walce był beznadziejny. Nim Toa zdołali wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Bane wyjął zza pasa mały, kulisty przedmiot i cisnął nim o ziemię. Dym przesłonił wszystkim widoczność, a kiedy opadł, dwójki Mrocznych Łowców już nie było. - I co teraz? - powiedział Hserg, spoglądając na towarzyszkę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Poczekamy, aż wrócą - odrzekła zakładając łuk na plecy i zmierzyła ku zrujnowanym domom. - Chodź, trzeba pomóc mieszkańcom. Toa Ognia schował miecz do pochwy i podążył za nią. - Jesteś pewna, że wrócą? - zapytał, kiedy wreszcie ją dogonił. - Oczywiście - odparła beznamiętnie Hikira. - Przecież zawsze wracają. Głupie pytanie. Hserg doskonale wiedział, że wrócą. I to go najbardziej martwiło. *** Toa Vox wszedł na pomost i spojrzał na stojącą przed nim spowitą smogiem olbrzymią metropolię. Kiedy tylko postawił stopę na tym lądzie, dotarła do niego nieprzyjemna woń spalin oraz odgłosy miejskiego zgiełku. Przyzwyczajenie się do tego miejsca z pewnością zajmie mu trochę czasu. Ale liczył, że uda mu się odnaleźć to, po co tu przybył. - A więc to jest Artas Nui… - powiedział, unosząc głowę do góry, by objąć wzrokiem górującą nad pozostałymi ogromną budowlę, wypluwającą z siebie kłęby dymu. - Nieugięte Miasto. Rozdział 1 Nazywali go bohaterem Neitu. Samodzielnie pokonał przywódcę najeźdźców, którzy zniewolili jego lud i przyniósł wolność wyspie. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewał się, że jako bohater będzie czuł się tak bardzo przytłoczony, wkraczając w nowe miejsce. Szedł powoli zatłoczoną ulicą, rzucając baczne spojrzenia na boki i lustrując wzrokiem mijane przez siebie istoty, które widział po raz pierwszy w swoim do tej pory spokojnym życiu. Wysokie budynki rzucały długie cienie na ulice, chronione przed całkowitym mrokiem jedynie dzięki przedzierającym się przez gęste chmury dymu promieniom porannego słońca i neonowym szyldom. Matorańskie symbole świeciły jaskrawymi barwami, a ich brzęczenie zdawało się zlewać w jeden hipnotyzujący odgłos. Syntetyczne dźwięki bijące z telebimów wypełniały zanieczyszczone powietrze, którego zapach mieszał się ze smogiem i mgłą, wodząc między głowami obojętnych mieszkańców, przypominających strumienie płynące przez ciasne ulice. „''Kurort Ga-Kini oferuje swoim gościom najwyższy komfort i gwarantuje wszelkie ukojenie…''”, „''Najnowsze nowinki techniczne prosto z Kuźni Astavar za połowę ceny, tylko u najlepszych sprzedawców w dzielnicy Khofima…''”, „''Uwaga, uwaga, mieszkańcy Artas Nui. Wczorajszego dnia doszło do ataków bombowych w dzielnicy Sub-Metru. Prosimy o zachowanie ostrożności…''”, „''Ważny komunikat: najnowszy dekret Rady Artas Nui zostanie wcielony w życie pierwszego dnia najbliższego miesiąca…''” Sztuczne głosy. Szmer rozmów mijających go istot. Wszechobecny hałas. Wszystko to zdawało się wypełniać tyle przestrzeni, iż Vox miał wrażenie, jakby sam natłok dźwięków odbierał mu dech w piersi. Zarazem jednak odmienność tego miejsca była dla niego fascynująca. Na jego ojczystej wyspie, Neitu, żyli jedynie Matoranie i kilku Toa, na Artas Nui natomiast roiło się od przeróżnych istot ze wszystkich zakątków wszechświata. Oprócz Matoran, Vox widział tu również potężnie zbudowanych wojowników z olbrzymimi szczękami, podobnych do tych, którzy niedawno najechali jego wyspę i których stamtąd przegonił, widział też wysokie, smukłe istoty z podłużnymi głowami, stwory z dziwnymi, gadzimi łbami, wydawało mu się nawet, że gdzieś w tłumie mignął mu jakiś Toa… Tyle przeróżnych osób w jednym miejscu, jednak nikt nie wydawał się odstawać od innych. Zawieszony w powietrzu smog wił się między nimi jak toksyczna mgła. Wszyscy szli w swoje strony, zlewając się w jedną masę tłumu, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie ani samemu nie przyciągając do siebie niczyich spojrzeń, jakby bali się, że zwrócenie oczu choćby na ułamek sekundy ku niewłaściwej osobie skończy się dla nich źle. Lub może po prostu byli przyzwyczajeni do widoku tylu różnych osób w jednym miejscu. Przynajmniej dzięki temu Vox rownież nie będzie się rzucał nikomu w oczy. Taką miał nadzieję. Przeciskając się przez tłumy przechodniów, rzucał raz po raz spojrzenia na otaczające go nowoczesne budynki. Tutejsza architektura znacznie różniła się od tej znanej mu z Neitu. Tam domy budowano z drewna, w niektórych rejonach z kamienia, tu natomiast każda konstrukcja miała metaliczny połysk i sięgała znacznie wyżej niż jakakolwiek budowla z Neitu. Po jakimś czasie Vox zauważył, że na większości z nich znajdują się dziwne urządzenia z czarnymi soczewkami, które wydawały się obserwować go na każdym kroku. To, w połączeniu ze złowrogim, czerwonym światłem sączącym się z okien drapaczy chmur, jedynie potęgowało uczucie niepokoju, które wciąż towarzyszyło Toa Dźwięku. Każdy budynek - dosłownie każdy - był w jakimś stopniu poczerniały. Wszystkie pokryte były patyną sadzy, wypluwanej wraz z dymem z kominów kopuły w centrum wyspy. Budowle były najciemniejsze u góry, gdzie zbierał się popiół, ale deszcz i wieczorna rosa przenosiły sadzę po gzymsach i wzdłuż ścian, sprawiając, że czerń ściekała po ścianach budynków w nierównych frędzlach, jak farba po obrazie. Na najwyższych wieżowcach Toa Dźwięku dostrzegł zawieszone billboardy, utrzymane w czarno-czerwonej kolorystyce, z wielkimi napisami. Przeczytał niektóre z nich. „''Strach jest wolnością''”. „''Podbój jest wyzwoleniem''”. „''Nienawiść jest prawdą''”. „''Jesteśmy narzędziami w rękach Wielkiego Ducha. Poddajcie się nam''”. Mruknął. Dziwna wyspa. Pomiędzy każdym z budynków znajdowały się kolejne odgałęzienia ulicy, prowadzące do mrocznych zakamarków, do których nie docierało ani słońce, ani krwistoczerwony blask neonów. Vox już przy dopływaniu do wyspy widział, że jest ona o wiele, wiele większa od Neitu, lecz dopiero teraz naprawdę przekonał się o jej ogromie. Czuł się tu jak w labiryncie. Może faktycznie odnalezienie Zaldiara nie będzie takie łatwe, jak mu się wydawało. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Najrozsądniej byłoby uzyskać pomocy u władcy wyspy - taki na pewno musiał tutaj być. Jedyną alternatywą było szukanie informacji u przechodniów, a to wydawało się Voxowi bezsensowne i wyjątkowo ryzykowne. Postanowił znaleźć siedzibę władcy i tam dowiedzieć się tego, czego szukał. Na jego drodze stanął jednak pewien problem - Vox nie wiedział, jak tam dotrzeć. Potrzebował mapy. Rozejrzał się na boki, lecz nie znalazł żadnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby ją zdobyć. Ruszył więc przed siebie, z nadzieją na jak najszybsze znalezienie go. Masywny sterowiec przemknął przez niebo, przesłaniając i tak już szczątkowe ilości światła docierającego na ciasną ulicę. Vox na moment podniósł oczy ku niebu, spoglądając na mozolnie sunącą przez nie ciemną masę, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na pewnym Matoraninie, zajmującym miejsce na schodach prowadzących do wejścia jednego z mieszkalnych budynków. Podszedł do niego. - Ech? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nie znam cię! - Matoranin odezwał się skrzeczącym głosem. - Muszę coś kupić - odparł Vox. - Wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć dzielnicę handlową? - Ech? - Matoranin wykrzywił się, patrząc na niego jednym okiem. - Idź do dzielnicy Khofima, tam ci wszystko sprzedadzą. I zostaw mnie w spokoju. Vox zmarszczył czoło. - Dzielnica Khofima? Matoranin nachylił się do przodu i wskazał ręką na bok. - O tam idź, tam - zaskrzeczał. - Za parę bio zobaczysz znak. A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju. Wojownik odwrócił głowę i spoglądał przez chwilę we wskazanym kierunku. - Dzięki - powiedział, odchodząc. - Zgiń w Karzahni, przeklęty głupcze. Przemierzając zanieczyszczoną dzielnicę wedle instrukcji Matoranina, Vox przypomniał sobie ostatnie chwile spędzone na Neitu. Niespodziewanie zaczął tęsknić za domem. Artas Nui było zdecydowanie niepokojącym miejscem. *** Wraz z Turi, swoją najbliższą przyjaciółką, siedział na skraju przybrzeżnego klifu Neitu, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce, parę godzin przed wyruszeniem w podróż. - Nie chcę, żebyś nas zostawiał - powiedziała mu wtedy Ce-Matoranka i wbiła w niego swoje smutne spojrzenie, które pamiętał do dziś. - Wiem, że nie chcesz. Sam nie chcę cię zostawiać. Ale muszę - odparł. - Kiedy byłem Matoraninem, potrzebowałem Zaldiara, a on służył mi pomocą. Teraz to on potrzebuje mnie - i to ja muszę mu pomóc. - Więc weź mnie ze sobą - odrzekła stanowczo Turi. Vox uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Jakie byłoby to łatwe, gdyby mógł to zrobić. - Nie mogę. To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Więc tym bardziej musisz wziąć mnie ze sobą. Nie mogę cię puścić samego na niebezpieczną wyprawę. - Wtuliła się w niego, owijając najmocniej jak potrafiła ramiona wokół jego talii, jakby bała się, że zaraz stąd odejdzie. - Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie chcę cię stracić… - dodała cicho. Toa Dźwięku pogładził ją lekko po głowie. Wydawała mu się taka mała i krucha… Jeszcze niedawno byli ze sobą równi, teraz Ce-Matoranka mieściła mu się na kolanach. Wciąż czuł się dziwnie jako Toa. Już otwierał usta, by ją pocieszyć, lecz wtedy Turi podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego oczami, w których powoli tliły się łzy. - Czy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy? Powiedz, że tak… Vox otarł łzę ściekającą jej po policzku. Ten widok nie pasował do dobrze mu znanej, wiecznie roześmianej Turi. - Chciałbym tak powiedzieć - odrzekł. - Ale jeśli bym nie wrócił, czy wybaczyłabyś mi, że skłamałem? Nie odpowiedziała mu. Oczywiście, że by mu nie wybaczyła. Lecz z drugiej strony wiedziała, że nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Każdego dnia żyłaby z nadzieją, że to właśnie dziś jej przyjaciel wróci z wyprawy… i nigdy by jej nie traciła. Po chwili odezwała się: - Każdego dnia będę wypatrywać twojego powrotu. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę, Vox, choćbyś nie wracał nie wiadomo jak długo. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Toa Dźwięku zrobił to samo. - Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Masz moje słowo. W odpowiedzi przyjaciółka przytuliła się do niego i siedziała tak wtulona jeszcze przez długi czas, dopóki Vox nie wyruszył w swą podróż. *** Obiecał jej, że wróci jak najszybciej. Lecz aby wrócić jak najszybciej, musiał jak najszybciej odnaleźć Zaldiara. Co w takim motłochu z pewnością nie będzie zbyt łatwe. Wreszcie udało mu się skręcić w dzielnicę handlową. Niemal każdą wolną przestrzeń wzdłuż ulicy zajmowały liczne sklepy, stragany, kramy i stoiska, upstrzone jaskrawymi, święcącymi znakami, na które spływały ze szczytów wyższych budowli odgłosy holograficznych telebimów i czerń smogu. Kręciło się tu jeszcze więcej istot niż przedtem. Toa Dźwięku upewnił się, czy ma przy sobie jeszcze sakiewkę z widgetami, podarowanymi mu dawno temu przez Zaldiara na Neitu. Tu, gdzie się teraz znajdował, w każdej chwili mógł ją stracić. Nie podobało mu się to miejsce, choć mógł tu zdobyć mapę, sądząc po różnorodności towarów oferowanych przez sprzedawców. Jedzenie, broń, narzędzia, medykamenty… Można tu było znaleźć dosłownie wszystko. Neonowe szyldy zachęcały mieszkańców do zakupu towarów, żaden z handlarzy nie wyglądał jednak zbyt przyjemnie. Otaczała ich aura niepokoju, tak jak wszystko na tej wyspie. Jakaś część umysłu Voxa obawiała się, że mogą go oszukać, a to, że był Toa, nie miało dla nich żadnego znaczenia - kręciło się tu wiele osób groźniejszych od niego, a i tak zapewne dawały się one zmanipulować doświadczonym sprzedawcom. Czyjeś ramię odepchnęło go na bok i przeniosło pod daszek jednego ze straganów. Vox obrócił się, by spojrzeć, kto to zrobił, i ujrzał jakiegoś zgarbionego mężczyznę biegnącego przed siebie, w jednej dłoni ściskającego długi kij ze świecącym kamieniem, w drugiej trzymającego wypchaną skórzaną torbę. Zaraz za nim biegł masywny Skakdi, krzyczący „Oddawaj to, ty wredny złodzieju!”. Vox zmrużył oczy. Tak, zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to miejsce. - W czymś pomóc? - Usłyszał głos za plecami. Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazał się uśmiechnięty Matoranin w zielonym pancerzu, siedzący za straganem. Choć gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu głos nadal ostrzegał go, by nikomu nie ufać, z jakiegoś powodu ten sprzedawca wydał się Voxowi bardziej godny zaufania niż pozostali - choć tamci co prawda również się uśmiechali, robili to z chciwym błyskiem w oczach. Ten wyglądał tak, jakby naprawdę chciał pomóc swoim klientom. Toa zdawało się to aż nie pasować do reszty mieszkańców. Przypominał mu Matoran z jego wyspy. Przypominał mu o Turi… - Tak - odezwał się w końcu. - Szukam mapy. - Już się robi. Tak się składa, że mam tu kilka, wykonanych przez najlepszych kartografów. Na pewno się nie zawiedziesz - odrzekł Matoranin i zaczął grzebać między stertami towarów na sprzedaż, których także miał od grona. Vox skinął głową w podzięce i oparł się o blat, czekając na mapę i wdychając mimo woli do płuc kolejne pokłady trującego powietrza. Po chwili bezowocnego szukania Matoranin pacnął się w czoło, uklęknął i wysunął zza stoiska półkę z wielkimi kartkami papieru, na których widniał rysunek wyspy. Wziął metalową rolkę i zaczął nawijać na nią jedną z map. W międzyczasie zapytał: - Nie jesteś tutejszy, prawda? Toa Dźwięku przyjrzał się mu uważnie. - Nie jestem - odrzekł po chwili. - Skąd wiedziałeś? Matoranin wzruszył ramionami. - Pracuję tu już ładnych parę lat. Po takim czasie łatwo rozróżnić tych, którzy są już obeznani z wyspą od tych, którzy dopiero co tu przybyli - powiedział. - Dawno nie widziałem tu żadnego nowego Toa. Co cię tu sprowadza? Vox zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Głos w umyśle wciąż go ostrzegał. Nie ufaj mu. Matoranin wydawał mu się jednak dość… nieszkodliwy, na swój sposób przyjazny. Być może uda mu się uzyskać od niego jakieś informacje - a chęć poznania ich była silniejsza od jakichkolwiek obaw. - Szukam tu innego Toa - odparł wreszcie. - Nazywa się Zaldiar. Słyszałeś o nim? - dodał z nadzieją w głosie. Matoranin zamyślił się. - Zaldiar, hmmm… - Umilkł na moment. - Ach, tak, słyszałem o nim, choć dosyć dawno temu. - Nie wiesz, gdzie może teraz być? - Niestety. - Handlarz pokręcił głową. - Od dłuższego czasu słuch o nim zaginął. To twój przyjaciel? Vox odniósł wrażenie, że kupiec szczerze jest tym zaciekawiony. Przytaknął. - Cóż, dam ci radę - mówił dalej Matoranin. - Jeśli chcesz znaleźć Toa, najlepiej jest szukać go pośród innych Toa. Vox ucieszył się w duchu. Być może poszukiwania nie okażą się aż tak trudne. - Gdzie mogę ich znaleźć? - spytał. Handlarz zaśmiał się. - Toa zawsze są tam, gdzie kłopoty. Powinieneś… - Nie dokończył, bo nagle gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się huk eksplozji. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i ujrzeli kłęby czarnego dymu unoszące się ponad budynkami kilka ulic dalej. - A skoro mowa o kłopotach… - powiedział Matoranin i ponownie spojrzał na Voxa, a raczej na miejsce, w którym ten jeszcze chwilę temu się znajdował. - Hej, twoja mapa! - krzyknął do odbiegającego w kierunku pnącego się ku skażonemu niebu dymu Voxa, wymachując wciąż trzymanym w ręku zwojem. Toa jednak już go nie słuchał. Pędził przed siebie, zmierzając ku miejscu eksplozji i przedzierając się przez mieszkańców, którzy jak gdyby nigdy nic zapomnieli o wybuchu i wrócili do swoich codziennych czynności. *** Bane wspiął się na sypiące iskrami szczątki masywnego zrujnowanego szyldu i rozejrzał się wokoło po zaatakowanej dzielnicy. Płomienie ognia wyzierały z wnętrz budynków, mieszkańcy uciekali w popłochu, jednak wciąż nigdzie nie widział tego, kogo szukał. - Pokaż się, Zaldiar! - ryknął na całe gardło, przekrzykując huk kolejnej eksplozji. - Wiem, że tu jesteś! Żadnej odpowiedzi. Mroczny Łowca nacisnął czerwony przycisk na pilocie, detonując bomby w ostatnim z budynków. - Wolisz patrzeć, jak twoje miasto zmienia się w ruinę, zamiast wyjść z ukrycia i stawić mi czoła? - roześmiał się. - Jesteś żałosny. - Tak, właśnie, żałosny! - zawtórował mu Bandak, stojący nieopodal. - Co to za Toa, który boi się… - nie dokończył, gdyż nagle odrzuciła go w dal potężna fala dźwiękowa. Mały Mroczny Łowca przeleciał z krzykiem obok swojego partnera, a ten obrócił się w stronę, z której nadciągnął atak. Jego oczom ukazała się postać smukłego Toa w srebrnej zbroi z szarą Kanohi Hau na twarzy, wystawiającego ku niemu swoje ostrze. Hserg podszedł do Hikiry, stojącej na skraju dachu jednego z domów i spoglądającej w dół. - Znów Bane? - zapytał. - Znów Bane - przytaknęła Hikira. Toa Ognia westchnął. - Ten goryl nigdy się nie poddaje, co? - Również spojrzał w dół i jego uwagę przykuła pewna postać. - A to kto? - spytał, wskazując palcem wojownika mierzącego swoim mieczem w Bane’a. - Skąd mam wiedzieć? - odparła Hikira. - Nie widziałam go wcześniej. Hserg przyjrzał się uważniej mężczyźnie. - Wygląda na Toa - powiedział. - Myślę, że powinniśmy… - Już miał skoczyć w dół, gdy nagle zatrzymało go ramię Toa Błyskawic. Hserg spojrzał pytająco na towarzyszkę. - Spokojnie, po co ten pośpiech? - spytała, po czym dodała, uśmiechając się: - Dajmy mu się wykazać. Bane spojrzał wyniośle na przybysza. - Coś ty za jeden? W odpowiedzi uderzyła w niego kolejna fala dźwiękowa. Bane’owi udało się jednak zaprzeć i nie odlecieć jak Bandak - zamiast tego pozostawił po sobie podłużne wgłębienia w podłożu po tym, jak odrzuciło go w tył. - Co wiesz o Zaldiarze? - warknął Toa, bez wątpienia władający dźwiękiem. Mroczny Łowca rozciągnął się, trzaskając kośćmi. - Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś i czego chcesz - odrzekł. - Ale wszedłeś mi w drogę, a to oznacza tylko jedno. - Zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Muszę cię zabić. Vox zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Ten drań wiedział coś o Zaldiarze, a Vox musiał to z niego wyciągnąć. Ruszył na Mrocznego Łowcę. Kiedy już unosił miecz do góry, szykując się do zadania ciosu, ogromna pięść najemnika uderzyła go w brzuch, wypierając powietrze z płuc. Vox odleciał do tyłu, lądując chwiejnie na nogach, lecz natychmiast otrząsnął się i ponownie ruszył na Bane’a. Zamachnął się mieczem, lecz wtedy na drodze jego klingi stanęło przedramię Mrocznego Łowcy, na którym ostrze o mało co się nie złamało. Vox zdziwił się, widząc, jak mężczyzna blokuje jego atak własną ręką, nie okazując przy tym żadnego bólu. Bane zaśmiał się i uderzył wolną ręką, przywalając Voxowi w twarz. Toa Dźwięku odchylił się w bok, a wtedy poszybowała ku niemu druga pięść. Vox natychmiast aktywował moc swojej maski, a kiedy pole siłowe zatrzymało uderzenie, momentalnie wyłączył je i zamachnął się mieczem, celując w głowę przeciwnika. Bane w porę uchylił się i grzmotnął Voxa od dołu w szczękę. Wojownik wyleciał w górę i gruchnął o ziemię kilka bio dalej. Po chwili wstał, wspierając się na mieczu i ponownie zaszarżował na Mrocznego Łowcę, tylko po to, by zostać jeszcze bardziej pokiereszowanym. Hserg skrzywił się, widząc, jak Vox po raz kolejny pada od uderzenia Bane’a. - Może faktycznie powinniśmy mu pomóc? - Przeniósł wzrok na Hikirę. Ta siedziała spokojnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i piłowała koniuszki palców małym, metalowym pilnikiem, nucąc przy tym jakąś melodię. Na moment przerwała i zerknęła na pole walki. - Hm. Jeszcze nie - powiedziała beznamiętnie i wróciła do swoich czynności. Hserg tylko przewrócił oczami i dalej patrzył, jak Toa Dźwięku nieudolnie próbuje zaatakować Mrocznego Łowcę. Na wszelki wypadek złapał jednak za swój miecz, by w każdej chwili móc wkroczyć do akcji. Vox zaatakował z gniewnym okrzykiem na ustach. Ta walka znacznie różniła się od tej, którą stoczył ze Skakdi Neirahem na Neitu. Tam był w stanie przewidzieć, skąd padną ciosy przeciwnika, był w stanie je zablokować i oddać. Tutaj, nawet jeśli udało mu się skutecznie obronić, nie potrafił sprawnie wyprowadzić kontry - jego oponent był niczym ze stali. - Gdyby wszyscy Toa walczyli tak jak ty, to miasto dawno padłoby przede mną na kolana! - zagrzmiał Bane, wymierzając prawy sierpowy w twarz Voxa. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Toa udało się odchylić w bok. Vox momentalnie poderwał się i przejechał Dźwiękowym Ostrzem po ramieniu Mrocznego Łowcy, po raz pierwszy skutecznie go raniąc. Bane syknął, kiedy z powstałej rany trysnęła krew. - Gadaj, co wiesz o Zaldiarze - odezwał się Vox. Bane popatrzył na niego spode łba, lecz sekundę później pod jego maską pojawił się podły uśmiech. Vox ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak rana Mrocznego Łowcy błyskawicznie się zasklepia. - Wiem tyle, że obiecano mi sporo pieniędzy za znalezienie go - odparł Bane i napiął mięśnie. - A ty mi to utrudniasz. - Kto ci to zlecił? - Vox szykował się do kolejnego cięcia, lecz wtedy dłoń Mrocznego Łowcy chwyciła go za głowę i uniosła do góry. - Obawiam się, że ta informacja jest dość poufna - powiedział Bane i cisnął wojownikiem w kierunku jednej z ostałych ścian pobliskich budowli, a ta zawaliła się po zderzeniu z Toa Dźwięku, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Bane odwrócił się i wytrzepał ręce. - Myślałem, że okażesz się być choć trochę wymagający - mruknął. Wtem w jego plecy uderzyła fala dźwiękowa i omal nie zwaliła go z nóg. Odwróciwszy się, ujrzał Voxa stojącego pośród stalowych i kamiennych odłamków, otoczonego polem siłowym. - Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. - O, zaczyna się robić ciekawie - zachichotała Hikira. Leżała na brzuchu, wspierając głowę na dłoniach i spoglądała w dół na dwóch walczących. Hserg siedział tuż obok niej. - Hm. - Toa Ognia wydął usta. - Może faktycznie nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Jak myślisz, Hikira? - Spojrzał na towarzyszkę, lecz ta bez słowa wstała, przeciągnęła się, chwyciła łuk i zeskoczyła w dół. Bane stanął nad poobijanym Voxem, wbitym w ziemię po tym, jak łowca złapał go za ramiona i z całej siły uderzył nim o podłoże. - Masz jeszcze siłę? Toa Dźwięku podparł się ręką o ziemię, nieco się podnosząc. - Ty… Ty musisz coś wiedzieć… - wycharczał, posyłając najemnikowi mordercze spojrzenie. Mroczny Łowca roześmiał się. - Jesteś wytrzymalszy niż sądziłem. Może powinienem cię zła– - urwał, gdy w ziemię tuż przed jego stopą wbiła się naelektryzowana strzała. Bane dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza. Opuścił wolno ręce, które już szykowały się do zmiażdżenia przeciwnika. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się czegoś ode mnie dowiedzieć, pokaż, że jesteś godzien - powiedział i odwrócił się do Voxa plecami, odchodząc. Toa Dźwięku uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc. - Jutro o zachodzie słońca, w tym samym miejscu, dokończymy tę walkę - kontynuował Bane. - Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem będziesz większym wyzwaniem - dodał na odchodne. Vox wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w odchodzącego łowcę. Tak po prostu przerwał walkę? Chciał wstać i pobiec za nim, lecz wtedy ujrzał dwoje Toa idących w jego kierunku. Jeden z nich zapewne był Toa Ognia, nosił czerwoną zbroję z pomarańczowymi akcentami i nieco przypominał mu Karoma, wojownika z jego ojczystej wyspy. Jego towarzyszem była kobieta w biało-niebieskim pancerzu z Maską Szybkości na twarzy. Miała nietypowe oczy - jedno z nich było zielone, drugie zaś miało barwę jasnego fioletu. To ona wyciągnęła ku Voxowi rękę, pomagając mu wstać. - Dzięki - rzucił ponuro mężczyzna, podnosząc się z ziemi. Zaraz potem dodał, widząc łuk na plecach żeńskiej Toa: - To ty go stąd przegoniłaś? Przytaknęła. - No raczej. Inaczej Bane zmiażdżyłby cię na papkę - powiedziała niezwykle lekko, uśmiechając się. Vox domyślił się, że mówiąc „Bane” miała na myśli osiłka, z którym przed chwilą walczył. Zanotował sobie to w pamięci. Warto było znać imię swojego wroga. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że tym swoim marnym machaniem mieczykiem dasz radę go pokonać, co? Vox zmarszczył brwi. - Co masz na myśli? - Posłuchaj, masz w sobie to coś, ale z takimi umiejętnościami nie przeżyjesz tu nawet dnia. - Mówiła tak szybko, że Vox z trudem rozróżniał jedno słowo od drugiego. - Ani tym bardziej pojedynku sam na sam z Bane’em. Toa zmrużył oczy. - Radziłem sobie na mojej wyspie - powiedział. - Och, naprawdę? - zaśmiała się Toa, jakby nie zrobiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia. - Czyżbyś żył na wyspie wojowników walczących inaczej? - Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - Ale nie martw się, wystarczy wydobyć z ciebie to coś i staniesz się prawdziwym mężczyzną! - Emm, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy już… - zaczął wojownik w czerwono-pomarańczowej zbroi, do tej pory trzymający się z boku w milczeniu. Toa Błyskawic jednak kompletnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi. - Dlatego będę cię trenować! - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Że co?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Vox i Toa Ognia. Ten drugi delikatnie złapał przyjaciółkę za ramiona i odciągnął na stronę. Vox pozostał na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się z tępym wyrazem twarzy w dwójkę Toa. Kiedy już znaleźli się parę bio dalej, czerwony wojownik powiedział po cichu do towarzyszki: - Zwariowałaś?! Dlaczego tak nagle chcesz go trenować? Nawet go nie znasz! Dla dziewczyny wydawało się to nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. - No i co z tego? - zapytała niewinnym głosem. Mężczyzna chciał jej coś powiedzieć, lecz ostatecznie zrezygnował. Najwyraźniej zbyt dobrze znał swoją przyjaciółkę, a ta była zbyt uparta, by móc przekonać ją do rezygnacji z czegoś, co sama sobie postanowiła. Westchnął ciężko. - Dobrze, rób sobie co chcesz. Tylko uważaj na siebie. - Zniżył głos. - On mi się nie podoba. - Zawsze na siebie uważam - odpowiedziała dużo głośniej, nic sobie nie robiąc z prób zatajenia ich rozmowy przez Toa Ognia. Nagle dobiegł ich głos Voxa: - Wszystko słyszę… - Widzisz? Wszystko słyszy. Lepiej idź sprawdzić, czy jakaś łamaga nie zakopała się pod gruzami - powiedziała Toa Błyskawic do towarzysza, który tylko przewrócił oczami. Zaraz potem zwróciła się do Voxa: - Nic się nie martw, mój przyjaciel już sobie stąd idzie. - Na te słowa odepchnęła mężczyznę na bok i zaczęła iść w stronę Toa Dźwięku. - Za chwilę będziemy mogli zacząć trening. Jak cię zwą, towarzyszu? Vox zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się, czy zdradzić jej swoje imię. Głos w umyśle nadal go ostrzegał. Nie ufaj. Vox zignorował go i przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. Wydawała mu się dość… ekscentryczna i co najmniej nierozważna, ale bądź co bądź uratowała mu życie. I była Toa. Jeśli Vox miał szansę dowiedzieć się od niej czegoś o Zaldiarze, nie zamierzał jej marnować. - Właściwie, to chciałem zapytać… - odezwał się, lecz dziewczyna mu przerwała: - Oryginalne imię, „Właściwie, to chciałem zapytać”. To co, gotowy na trening? Toa Dźwięku potrząsnął głową i poprawił się: - Vox. Jestem Vox. Wojowniczka wydała z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie. - Zdecyduj się - odrzekła, racząc go ciężkim spojrzeniem. Po chwili jednak na jej twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech, a w jej dwukolorowych oczach pojawił się na moment radosny błysk. - To jak, Voxiu, możemy zaczynać? - zapytała, lecz Vox dobrze wiedział, że wcale nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. - Zaczekaj - pohamował ją, nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić. Jeśli już miał brać udział w tym całym szaleństwie, wypadałoby, żeby chociaż poznał jej imię. - Jak się nazywasz? - Ja? - spojrzała na niego pytająco, dotykając dłonią piersi. Zaraz potem zrobiła widowiskowy obrót, strzelając dookoła niewielkimi elektrycznymi wiązkami. - Zwą mnie Hikira, mistrzyni błyskawic, władczyni piorunów, tańcząca z iskrami… bliscy przyjaciele nazywają mnie też demonem prędkości. - Uśmiechnęła się znacząco. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać, dlaczego. Vox wpatrywał się w nią z uniesioną brwią. - Kto cię tak zwie? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy. - No, wiele osób, na przykład… - Hikira przytknęła palec do ust i uniosła wzrok do góry, zamyślając się. - Ja, a także… ja, oraz… ja, no i nie możemy zapominać o mn– Toa Dźwięku uciszył ją i pokręcił głową. - Nieważne. Zapomnij, że pytałem - powiedział. - Dlaczego nie poszliście za tym… Bane’em? - Hm? Bo to ciebie wyzwał na pojedynek, prawda? Nie możemy się wtrącać w cudzą walkę. Toa Dźwięku chciał jej powiedzieć, że przecież przed chwilą właśnie to zrobili, lecz zrezygnował. Wolał nie wdawać się z osobą jej pokroju w większe dyskusje. - To co, możemy w końcu zaczynać ten trening? - zapytała po chwili Hikira. - Naprawdę, nie musimy... - Świetnie, więc spotkajmy się na wschodnim wybrzeżu za piętnaście minut, okej? Wszystko jasne? To świetnie, lecę, na razie! - Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i wystrzeliła niczym z procy, używając mocy swojej Kanohi. Vox gapił się przez moment w kurz unoszący się w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała Toa Błyskawic, po czym przeniósł wzrok na jej przyjaciela. Ten tylko rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie i odszedł w swoją stronę. Vox, nie widząc lepszej alternatywny, oparł miecz o ramię i ruszył w kierunku, w którym pobiegła Hikira, licząc na znalezienie drogi do owego wschodniego wybrzeża. Myślał, że to miasto jest dziwne, lecz teraz wiedział, że jego mieszkańcy wcale nie byli lepsi. Rozdział 2 Le-Matoranin rozpromienił się, ujrzawszy znajomą mu twarz. - Wróciłem po mapę - powiedział Vox. Sprzedawca natychmiast podał mu zwój. Toa Dźwięku skinął głową w podzięce i sięgnął po monety. - Przechowałem ją dla ciebie - rzekł Matoranin. - Nie przedstawiliśmy się sobie. Jestem Tahku, a ty? Nie ufaj, powiedział głos. - Vox - przedstawił się Toa, chowając mapę do torby. - Jak twoje poszukiwania Zaldiara, Toa Voxie? Mężczyzna westchnął. - Nijak - odparł ponuro. - Poznałem pewną Toa, ma na imię Hikira. Myślisz, że może coś wiedzieć? Matoranin zrobił poważną minę. - Hikira? Hmm… - zastanowił się. - Nie jestem pewien, ale powiem ci jedno: uważaj na nią - rzekł, zniżając głos. - Hikira jest dość podstępna. Może sprawiać wrażenie głupiej, ale nie wolno ci jej lekceważyć. To jedna z tych Toa, którzy przestali wierzyć w Wielkiego Ducha i myślą teraz tylko o sobie. Vox uniósł brew. Hikira nie wyglądała mu na groźną osobę, choć musiał przyznać, że właściwie wcale jej nie znał. Zaufałeś jej, powiedział głos. Popełniłeś błąd. Ostrzegałem cię. Vox mruknął cicho, potrząsając głową. Postanowił zapamiętać sobie słowa Matoranina. Mimo wszystko był mu wdzięczny. Gdyby nie on, być może padłby ofiarą podstępu Toa Błyskawic. Teraz będzie starał się być bardziej czujny. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś taki jak ona przeszkodził jej w poszukiwaniu Zaldiara. - Będę uważał - odrzekł i skinął głową na pożegnanie, po czym odszedł w kierunku wybrzeża. Nie zauważył, jak zawieszona na ścianie przydrożnego domu kamera odprowadza go swoim martwym wzrokiem. *** Bane szedł wolnym, lecz stanowczym krokiem jedną z bocznych uliczek, skryty pod płaszczem. Smugi dryfującego smogu rozstępywały się przed nim, jakby się go bojąc. Od dłuższego czasu miał niepokojące wrażenie, że ktoś go śledzi. Skręcał w coraz to biedniejsze i ciaśniejsze uliczne odgałęzienia, lecz to wrażenie cały czas mu towarzyszyło. Przyspieszył kroku. Wyszedł na główną ulicę, wypełnioną mieszkańcami. W takim tłumie podążającej za nim osobie trudniej będzie go śledzić. Mroczny Łowca przeciskał się między ludźmi, lecz nawet teraz czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Nie zamierzał się jednak odwracać. To najgorszy błąd, jaki można popełnić w takiej sytuacji. Postanowił udawać, że niczego nie zauważa i wziąć śledzących go z zaskoczenia. Kto to mógł być? Być może Hserg lub Hikira, albo ten nowy. Albo któryś z innych Toa. Ostatnio rzadko pokazywali się w mieście, lecz Bane dobrze wiedział, że wciąż tu są. Parszywe istoty. Całymi dniami nigdzie ich nie widać, pojawiają się dopiero wtedy, kiedy tego nie chcesz. Kiedy czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego pleców, Bane błyskawicznie odwrócił się i powalił stojącą za nim osobę na ziemię. Idący mieszkańcy rozstąpili się, lecz nadal szli w swoje strony, całkowicie obojętni. - Bandak? - powiedział wojownik, widząc małego Mrocznego Łowcę. - Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - Niech to zaraza, Bane - wysapał Bandak. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować. Co się stało? Bane uniósł brew i dotknął palcem komunikatora zawieszonego przy lewym receptorze słuchowym. Widać ten Toa Dźwięku musiał go uszkodzić podczas walki. Bane przeklął go w myślach. - Awaria sprzętu. Czego chcesz? - Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. - Bandak wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielką metalową tabliczkę z jakimś napisem i podał ją partnerowi. Bane przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po tekście, po czym spojrzał na towarzysza. Ten zapytał: - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - Cóż… - Mroczny Łowca schował tabliczkę pod płaszczem. - Skoro nasz zleceniodawca chce się z nami spotkać, nie wypada odmówić. *** Vox rozejrzał się. Przed oczami miał rozległe wybrzeże, zupełnie niepasujące do reszty stalowej metropolii. Przypominało mu jego ojczyznę. Złocisty piasek, zapach morskiej bryzy i lekki szum fal. Szkoda, że dołączały się do tego woń miejskich spalin i kłęby smogu oraz pnące się w górę słupy metalowych umocnień. Inaczej uznałby to miejsce za żywcem wyjęte z Neitu. Mimo ogromnej przestrzeni, wokół nie było ani żywej duszy. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie Hikiry, ruszył więc wzdłuż wybrzeża, licząc na jak najszybsze znalezienie jej, stawiając stopy na przyjemnie ciepłym piasku. Wpatrując się w ocean, zauważył kolczaste boje dryfujące na wodzie. Widać władze wyspy skutecznie pilnowały, by statki i łodzie dopływały jedynie do portu, a nie cumowały tam, gdzie odpowiadało ich załodze. Vox z zaciekawieniem uznał, że to dobry sposób na ochronę przed morskimi atakami - będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym swoim rodakom po powrocie na Neitu. O ile uda mu się tam wrócić, rzecz jasna. Miał odnaleźć Zaldiara i zabrać go z powrotem do domu. Jednak na razie poszukiwania były bezowocne. Westchnął. Jego przyjaciel być może był teraz w niebezpieczeństwie, a on musiał bawić się w chowanego z jakąś stukniętą Toa. Vox mruknął, niezadowolony. Przypomniał sobie słowa Tahku. Przypomniał sobie głos. Nie ufaj. Co jeśli Hikira właśnie wpędziła go w jakąś pułapkę? Spojrzał uważnie na boki. Nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, lecz z drugiej strony nigdy nie widział, jak zastawia się pułapki w takich wielkich metropoliach. Tu wszystko było inne. I dziwne - te całe plakaty, kamery na każdym kroku, zwariowane Toa Błyskawic… Vox chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i wrócić do swojego spokojnego, cichego domu. Nie ufaj, powtórzył głos. Nagle pojawiła się przed nim roześmiana twarz Hikiry. Dziewczyna w obydwu dłoniach trzymała niewielkie miski z rzadkim, brązowawym płynem. - Halooo, ziemia do Voxa - zawołała. - Tuuu jesteeem. Wracaj na ziemię. Wyglądasz jak kosmita. - Zachichotała. Toa Dźwięku otrząsnął się z rozmyślań. - Wybacz. Myślałem nad czymś… - odparł. - I gdzie się podziałaś? Nie było cię na plaży, kiedy tu przyszedłem. - Och. Wybacz. - Wojowniczka odwróciła spojrzenie dwukolorowych oczu. - Po prostu tak długo się grzebałeś, że znudziło mi się to czekanie i poszłam po coś do zjedzenia. Ale nie martw się, pomyślałam też o tobie. - Podetknęła mu pod nos jedną z misek. - Masz, to dla ciebie. Vox wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w zawartość naczynia. - Co to takiego? - Zupa - wyjaśniła Hikira, gdy Vox wziął od niej miskę. - Nie wszystkich mieszkańców Artas Nui stać na podróż do Metru Nui, by się tam doładować. Na szczęście mamy tu inne formy pozyskiwania energii… Ale nie o tym teraz. Co ci tak zaprząta głowę? Toa Dźwięku pociągnął łyk zupy. Musiał przyznać, że miała całkiem przyjemny smak. - Chcę cię o coś zapytać. - Na moment umilkł, widząc, jak Hikira jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczyna przechadzać się po brzegu, oglądając wyrzucone przez morze patyki i wodorosty. Po chwili kontynuował, licząc, że żeńska Toa może jednak go słucha. - Szukam pewnego Toa. Nazywa się Zaldiar. Wiesz coś o nim? Hikira podniosła mały, powykręcany patyk, otrzepała go z wody i zaczęła iść w kierunku Toa Dźwięku, wodząc wzrokiem po ziemi i upijając nieco zupy ze swojej miski. - Zaldiar, Zaldiar… - mówiła, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. - Zaldiar, Zaldiar, Zaldiar… Hmm… Znam pewną osobę, której imię zaczyna się na „Z”, ale to kobieta… - Spojrzała uważnie na Voxa. - Jesteś pewien, że ten cały Zaldiar nie jest kobietą? Toa Dźwięku pokręcił stanowczo głową, zaprzeczając. - Upewniłeś się? - Hikira zajrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Vox lekko się od niej odsunął. - Tak. Umiem rozróżnić mężczyznę od kobiety. Hikira tylko prychnęła i obróciła się do niego plecami. - W dzisiejszych czasach nigdy nie możesz być tego pewnym - powiedziała poważnym tonem. Zaraz potem jednak odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła. - Co ci zajęło tak długo? Vox nie pojmował, jak ktoś może tak szybko i gwałtownie zmieniać swój nastrój. Wolną ręką sięgnął do torby, wyciągając mapę. - Musiałem kupić mapę… Nie dokończył, bo Hikira gwałtownym ruchem wyrwała mapę z jego dłoni, zmięła ją i wyrzuciła za plecy. Vox wpatrywał się w to w osłupieniu. - Co ty… - Mapę? - Toa Błyskawic zmrużyła dwubarwne oczy. - Jedyna mapa, jaką powinieneś mieć, powinna znajdować się tu. - Dotknęła dłonią skroni. - Jestem dopiero dzień na tej wyspie! - A więc od tego zaczniemy nasz trening - od nauki orientacji. Siadaj! - Grzmotnęła go ręką w kark. Vox posłusznie usiadł na ziemi. Hikira usadowiła się obok niego i zaczęła rysować coś patykiem w piasku. Kiedy skończyła, Vox spojrzał krzywo na nabazgrany przez nią obraz Artas Nui widzianego z lotu ptaka. - Zdaje mi się, że nie zachowałaś proporcji - mruknął. Hikira przez chwilę wpatrywała się w rysunek, po czym odrzekła niedbale: - Hm. Możliwe. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w rysowaniu. - Przysunęła się do niego i szepnęła mu do ucha: - Używam rąk do czegoś innego. Vox uznał, że woli w to nie wnikać. - W każdym razie! - kontynuowała Toa Błyskawic. - Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, wyspa dzieli się na sześć dystryktów. - Toa Dźwięku faktycznie zauważył, że Artas Nui tworzy kilka pomniejszych wysp, połączonych ze sobą mostami. - My znajdujemy się tu. - Hikira wskazała patykiem największą wyspę, będącą w centrum. - To właśnie tu dzieją się wszystkie fajne rzeczy. Z tego też powodu, ten dystrykt nazywamy Pierwszym Dystryktem. Przerwała na moment, by upić łyk zupy. - Jak łatwo się można domyślić, pozostałe dystrykty to drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty i szósty - mówiła, pokazując kolejne wyspy, od największej do najmniejszej. - Który najmniej polecam? Szósty. Cały skuty lodem. Oczywiście, jeśli byłbyś Toa Lodu, to miejsce pasowałoby ci w sam raz. Ale tak to… strasznie wieje tam nudą. Kiedyś znajdowała się tam jakaś fabryka, ale wszystko szlag trafił po nieudanych eksperymentach i zamknęli ją. Od tamtej pory nic się tam nie dzieje. Vox chciał powiedzieć, że właśnie takie spokojniejsze miejsce bardziej by mu odpowiadało, lecz Hikira nie pozwalała mu dojść do słowa. - Oczywiście, musisz jeszcze poznać najważniejsze budowle w mieście! - Zaczęła wskazywać krzywo nakreślone punkty na rysunku. Większość z nich znajdowała się w Pierwszym Dystrykcie. - To jest Stadion Nui, to Wielka Biblioteka, to Kaplica Onumoko, Kuźnia Astavar… o, a to jest siedziba naszego Turagi. - Zatrzymała się przy niewielkiej kropce, narysowanej nieopodal wielkiego punktu na środku wyspy. - A właśnie, zapomniałam ci wspomnieć, kto tu rządzi. No więc tak. - Zaczerpnęła tchu. - Oficjalnie władzę sprawuje tu Turaga Arkin. Całkiem miły gość, można zapytać się go o radę, pograć z nim w karty, napić się herbaty… Ale wiesz, jacy są Turaga, jeśli chodzi o sprawowanie władzy, co nie? Vox musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia. - Właściwie to… nie - powiedział, a zaraz potem dodał, ujrzawszy spojrzenie Hikiry, próbując się usprawiedliwić: - Na mojej wyspie nie było Turaga. Toa Błyskawic wpatrywała się w niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Ty naprawdę jesteś kosmitą - odparła po chwili, lecz sekundę później znów się rozpromieniła. - W każdym razie, Arkin rządzi tu tylko w teorii. Prawdziwą władzę sprawuje tu… - Wstała na równe nogi i wskazała dłonią na ogromną budowlę wznoszącą się ponad innymi, rzucającą na dwójkę Toa swój cień. Budynek był całkowicie czarny, jedynie w niektórych miejscach jarzyły się na nim czerwone światła. Otoczony był rzędem kominów, nieustannie wypluwających z siebie chmury czarnego jak smoła dymu. Miał kształt kopuły pokrytej czymś, co wyglądało jak sieć z poskręcanego metalu, która na samym szczycie tworzyła niewielką wieżę, rozszerzającą się ku górze. Vox zauważył na niej czarno-czerwone logo z literami układającymi się w jakiś napis… - XONOX - wyjaśniła Hikira. - Światowa korporacja, której szefem jest niejaki jego wysokość Vrex. On sam nie jest taki wysoki, to tak naprawdę tylko Matoranin zakuty w kawałku blachy, co nie zmienia faktu, że prawie wszystko na tej wyspie wyszło spod znaku jego firmy. Widzisz tamten budynek, ten o tam? - zwróciła się do Voxa, pokazując palcem jeden z wieżowców. Vox pokiwał głową. - Tak. - Wybudowany przez XONOX. Ten obok? - Tak. - Też wybudowany przez XONOX. Widzisz zbroję tego kolesia? - Mhm. - Wyprodukowana przez XONOX. Widzisz miotacz tamtego Skakdi? - Tak… - Wyprodukowany przez XONOX. Widzisz ten motor? - Niech zgadnę… Też wyprodukowany przez XONOX? - Nie, to akurat ktoś zaparkował tu swojego grata. W każdym razie, chodzi mi o to, że XONOX produkuje niemalże wszystko: pojazdy, broń, zbroje, materiały budowlane, roboty, kamery przemysłowe, systemy alarmowe, urny do głosowań… - Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby coś jej tu nie pasowało. Ostatecznie jednak zignorowała to. - To oni kontrolują całe miasto. Lepiej nie wchodzić im w drogę, inaczej przyjdą do ciebie smutni panowie w czarnych maskach i następnego dnia okaże się, że popełniłeś samobójstwo, strzelając do siebie z karabinu snajperskiego z dachu sąsiedniego budynku - mówiła to niezwykle lekkim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Vox przeraził się w duchu. Co Zaldiar robił w takim miejscu? - A ten cały… Vrex - odezwał się - nie może czegoś zrobić z bombowymi atakami Bane’a? Hikira wzruszyła ramionami. - Chyba może, ale tego nie robi - odparła. - Pewnie to on za tym stoi. Wojownik zakrztusił się zupą. - Że co takiego? - No, to pewnie on kazał Bane’owi podłożyć te bomby. Głupotą byłoby, gdyby chciał go potem powstrzymać, nie? - Zaraz, zaraz… - Toa Dźwięku nie mógł nadążyć. - Więc mówisz, że Vrex tak po prostu pozwala rujnować własne miasto? Odpowiedziało mu kolejne wzruszenie ramion. - Odbudowanie takich budynków zabiera mało czasu i pieniędzy, więc Vrex się tym nie przejmuje - powiedziała beznamiętnie Hikira. - A mieszkańcy? - Vrexa nie obchodzą mieszkańcy. Wie, że nawet jeśli jedni zginą, na ich miejscu osiedlą się nowi. Nic nie straci. - I wy, jako Toa, mu na to pozwalacie? Hikira westchnęła. - Posłuchaj, Vox - rzekła. - Vrex nienawidzi Toa. Ma jakieś kompleksy i tak dalej. Jeśliby chciał, zmiótłby nas wszystkich z powierzchni ziemi. To rozsądny mężczyzna, ale nie zawaha się zmiażdżyć kilku czaszek, jeśli to koniecznie. Dlatego zawarliśmy z nim układ: my dbamy o porządek na jego wyspie i nie wtrącamy się w jego interesy, on w zamian pozwala nam żyć. Toa Dźwięku zmrużył oczy. - A czy ochrona mieszkańców przed wysadzeniem ich domu w powietrze nie zalicza się do waszego dbania o porządek? Hikira położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. O dziwo, teraz była zupełnie poważna. - W życiu nie zawsze można robić to, co się chce, Vox. Czasami trzeba iść na kompromis. Wolę przymknąć oko na jakieś wybryki Mrocznego Łowcy, jeśli Vrex maczał w tym palce, niż leżeć martwa. Wolę żyć i móc się przydać tam, gdzie naprawdę potrzebna będzie moja pomoc. Wierz mi, Vox, to co dzisiaj widziałeś to tylko czubek góry lodowej. Na tej wyspie dzieją się znacznie gorsze rzeczy. - Zajrzała mu w oczy. - Jeśli naprawdę chcemy pomóc, musimy się dostosować. Ty też powinieneś. Vox opanował się i wypuścił głośno powietrze. Miała rację. Jeśli chciał dotrwać do końca poszukiwań w jednym kawałku, musiał się dostosować do warunków panujących w tym dziwnym miejscu. - Dobrze, Hikira - powiedział po chwili. - Postaram się. Toa Błyskawic znów się roześmiała. - Świetnie, a więc skoro już zapoznałeś się z wyspą, widzimy się o zachodzie słońca na szczycie najwyższego wieżowca w Drugim Dystrykcie. Ciao! - Wyrwała mu jego Dźwiękowe Ostrze i pomknęła przed siebie. - Mój miecz…! - Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz? - odkrzyknęła Hikira i po paru sekundach zniknęła mu z oczu. Vox pozostał sam, stojąc pośrodku wybrzeża z rozdziawionymi ustami. Zaraz potem jednak westchnął i ruszył śladem Toa Błyskawic, po drodze rzucając nieufne spojrzenie w kierunku czarnej kopuły. Rozdział 3 Wejście do kwatery XONOX-u było strzeżone promieniami, żywymi strażnikami i mechanicznymi strażnikami. Wszystko to schodziło Bane’owi i Bandakowi z drogi, kiedy tylko Mroczny Łowca okazywał otrzymaną metalową tabliczkę. Od razu gdy wkroczyli do budynku, uderzyła w nich ogromna fala gorąca. W środku panował ogromny zaduch, któremu towarzyszyła jeszcze bardziej dokuczliwa niż na zewnątrz woń spalin. Idąc długim, szerokim korytarzem, przez przeszklone ściany można było zobaczyć Matoran i maszyny pracujące przy ogromnym taśmach produkcyjnych. Tym, co jako pierwsze rzuciło się Mrocznym Łowcom w oczy było to, że każde pomieszczenie w tym miejscu było bardzo duże, wręcz przesadnie duże. Przestronna winda przeniosła ich na najwyższe piętro budynku. Zakaziańscy ochroniarze w czarno-czerwonych pancerzach przepuścili ich, pozwalając wkroczyć do korytarza. Tu wysoka temperatura i duszący zapach nie były już tak wszechobecne, całe piętro wydawało się być również nieco jaśniejsze, głównie za sprawą ogromnych, szklanych paneli pełniących rolę ścian. - Pan Vrex przyjmie panów za siedemdziesiąt dwie przecinek cztery sekundy - powiedziała mechaniczna służąca i zaprowadziła Mrocznych Łowców do gabinetu szefa korporacji. Pokój był olbrzymi, z pewnością pomieściłby w sobie dwa przerośnięte Tahtoraki, a nawet wtedy zostałoby w nim sporo miejsca. Zamiast ścian, podobnie jak na całym piętrze, zamontowano szklane panele, czyniąc pomieszczenie niezwykle jasnym. Co ciekawe, mimo tak ogromnych rozmiarów, nie było tu prawie wcale mebli - znajdowało się tu jedynie szerokie biurko z krzesłem po obu stronach. Służka wskazała dłonią krzesło, a sama ustawiła się pod szklaną ścianą. Bane podszedł na środek pokoju i usadowił się na krześle. Dla Bandaka nie przygotowano żadnego - zapewne jako pomocnik Bane’a nie był aż tak ważny, poza tym jego powykręcana budowa ciała i tak nie pozwoliłaby mu usiąść w normalnej pozycji. Bane oparł głowę na dłoni i czekał, aż jego zleceniodawca się pojawi. Po paru chwilach rozległ się głos, dobiegający ze wszystkich stron: - Jak brzmi motto naszej firmy, Bane? Mroczny Łowca westchnął i powiedział z pamięci formułkę: - „Strach jest wolnością. Podbój jest wyzwoleniem. Nienawiść jest prawdą. Jesteśmy narzędziami w rękach Wielkiego Ducha. Poddajcie się nam”. Podłoga po drugiej stronie biurka rozwarła się, wypuszczając kłęby pary i po chwili ze środka na ruchomej platformie wyłoniła się wysoka na trzy bio barczysta postać w grubej, czarno-czerwonej zbroi, trzymająca skrzyżowane ręce za plecami i spoglądająca wyniośle na dwójkę Mrocznych Łowców. - Otóż to. Rządząc twardą ręką i siejąc terror wśród mieszkańców, uczymy ich posłuszeństwa, by całkowicie się nam podporządkowali i nie śmieli podważać naszych decyzji, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku zetrzemy ich na proch wraz z wszystkimi, którzy mieli z nimi jakikolwiek kontakt, by świat całkowicie o nich zapomniał - rzekł Vrex grubym, metalicznym głosem. Zaraz potem dodał, nieco łagodniej: - Napijesz się czegoś, Bane? - Wody. Vrex skinął służącej, a ta drobnymi kroczkami wyszła z pokoju, by za chwilę wrócić z tacą, na której znajdował się kubek ze sztucznego tworzywa i dzbanek wody. Postawiła ją przed Bane’em. Mroczny Łowca nalał sobie napój i pociągnął łyk. Zauważył, że nie przynieśli nic dla Bandaka. Może to i dobrze, dodał zaraz w myślach. Ten idiota pewnie nawet nie potrafiłby utrzymać zwykłego kubka w tych swoich szczypcach. Równie dobrze mógł tu w ogóle nie przychodzić. Vrex kontynuował: - Jak zapewne wiesz, XONOX dąży do przejęcia całkowitej kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Dzięki wyeliminowaniu Toa i sojuszu z Xią, do którego dążę, będziemy mogli z łatwością zająć Metru Nui i Południowe Wyspy. - Podszedł do okna. - Byłoby szkoda, gdyby jakiś Toa pokrzyżował na plany, prawda? - Spojrzał na Bane’a. - Myślałem, że macie umowę z Toa. - Czasy się zmieniają. Umowy też. Ten świat już wkrótce nie będzie potrzebował żadnych Toa. Co więcej, staną się oni dla nas… ciężarem. Logicznym więc jest pozbycie się ich. Bane prychnął. - Nadal nie rozumiem, jak jeden Toa może stanowić zagrożenie dla tak wielkiej korporacji. - To wyjątkowy Toa - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Inaczej nie oferowałbym tak wysokiej nagrody za znalezienie go. Ściśnięta w gniewie dłoń Bane’a zmiażdżyła kubek. - Wiem, że coś ukrywasz, Vrex - powiedział Mroczny Łowca. - To nie ty jesteś tu głównym szefem. Ktoś inny pociąga za sznurki. Mów, dlaczego Zaldiar jest taki ważny! Vrex wpatrywał się w niego niewzruszony. - Nie powinieneś przejmować się tym, dlaczego Zaldiar jest taki ważny… Tylko tym, dlaczego wciąż jest na wolności! - Momentalnie odwrócił się i grzmotnął pięścią w stół. Bandak skulił się ze strachu za plecami partnera. Sam Bane ani drgnął. - Nie boję się ciebie. Jesteś zwykłym Matoraninem w zbroi. Vrex opanował się i ponownie podszedł do okna. - Tak, to prawda, jestem Matoraninem - odparł. - Lecz nie nazwałbym siebie zwykłym Matoraninem. Przez lata moja rasa żyła pod ziemią, drążąc tunele i dławiąc się piachem. Ja wiedziałem, że możemy osiągnąć coś więcej. Że jesteśmy stworzeni do większych celów. To jest moim celem. - Obrócił się ku Mrocznemu Łowcy i wskazał rozciągającą się w dole metropolię, spowitą czarnymi obłokami i rażącą oczy jasnością neonów. - Stworzenie idealnego świata, bez Toa i kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mnie ograniczać. I nie mogę dopuścić, by ktokolwiek mi w tym przeszkodził. - Zaczął iść w kierunku Bane’a. - Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego nadal nie schwytałeś Zaldiara?! Bane westchnął ciężko. - Wciąż nie mogę wywabić go z ukrycia. Zdaje mi się, że ataki w biednych dzielnicach to za mało. Musiałbym uderzyć w bardziej rozbudowany i zaludniony teren, wtedy… - zamilkł, widząc spojrzenie Vrexa. Dobrze wiedział, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Byłoby to dla niego zbyt kosztowne. - Na dodatek cały czas wtrąca się tych dwoje Toa, Hserg i Hikira. Pojawił się jeszcze jakiś nowy i też zaczyna węszyć. Nie podoba mi się to. - „Ten nowy” nazywa się Vox i jest przyjacielem Zaldiara - powiedział Vrex. - Skąd ty… - Wiem wszystko o wszystkich na tej wyspie, Bane. Możesz użyć tego Toa jako przynęty na Zaldiara. Domyślam się, że zdążyłeś już go schwytać i obezwładnić… Bane przełknął ślinę. - Właściwie to… - zaczął. Na twarzy Vrexa zaczął malować się gniew. - Nie do końca. Walczyłem z nim, ale pojawili się Hserg i Hikira. Powiedziałem mu, że dokończymy walkę jutro o zachodzie słońca. Słysząc to, gniewny wyraz znikł z twarzy Vrexa i zamiast niego pojawił się na niej uśmiech. - W takim razie jutro zastawisz pułapkę, by dopilnować, aby ten Toa dostał się w nasze ręce. Twój partner postara się, by pozostali Toa niczego nam nie utrudniali. - Spojrzał na zlękniętego Bandaka, po czym znów zwrócił się do Bane’a. - Użyjemy tego Voxa do wywabienia Zaldiara z ukrycia. Jeśli nie zareaguje nawet wtedy, kiedy życie jego przyjaciela będzie zagrożone, możemy śmiało uznać, że jest martwy i nie będzie wtrącał się w nasze sprawy. Czy to jasne? Bane spojrzał spode łba na swojego zleceniodawcę. Zastaw pułapkę, dopilnuj, żeby pozostali Toa niczego nie utrudniali, łatwo mu było mówić. Lecz Bane mimo wszystko postanowił posłuchać się tego planu. Oczywiście, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Zaldiar jednak nadal pozostanie w ukryciu, nawet jeśli zagrożą śmiercią jego przyjaciela. Lecz Bane zbyt dobrze znał Toa - wiedział, że nie zostawiają swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie. Nawet jeśli Zaldiar się nie pokaże, będzie to oznaczało jedno - nie żyje. W obu przypadkach zwycięzcą będzie Bane. I będzie mógł zabić kolejnego Toa, a to zawsze sprawiało mu przyjemność. - Jak słońce - odrzekł. *** Vox odetchnął głęboko, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć budynek, na którego dachu czekała Hikira i wspiąć się na jego szczyt. Zajęło mu to tylko kilka godzin. Kilka godzin, podczas których mógłby szukać Zaldiara. Miał dość zabaw tej szurniętej dziewczyny. Miał do niej zaufanie, ponieważ była Toa, lecz z drugiej strony obawiał się, że w każdej chwili może okazać się jego wrogiem i zapędzić w zasadzkę. Głos w umyśle cały czas mu o tym przypominał. Słowa Tahku wciąż mu o tym przypominały. To, co Matoranin powiedział o Hikirze nie pasowało do żadnego Toa, jakiego znał, lecz na tej wyspie wszystko było inne. Dziwne. Pokręcone. Dlatego Vox chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę znajomość i odejść w swoją stronę. Toa Błyskawic siedziała na skraju dachu, odwrócona do niego plecami i spoglądała w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, skąpana w pomarańczowym świetle. Ktoś, kto miałby z nią styczność po raz pierwszy mógłby pomyśleć, że nie zauważyła jego przyjścia. Vox znał ją dopiero kilka godzin, lecz to wystarczyło, by wiedział, że Hikira jest w pełni świadoma jego przybycia. - Jestem - powiedział. - Czy mógłbym odzyskać swój miecz? Hikira bez słowa rzuciła w jego stronę Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Vox złapał je za rękojeść, nim zdążyło uderzyć o ziemię. - Posłuchaj, Hikira - mówił dalej. - Przybyłem na tę wyspę, żeby odnaleźć przyjaciela, a nie bawić się z tobą w podchody. Dlatego teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę zająć się tym, co jest dla mnie wa– Wystrzelony przez Toa Błyskawic piorun kulisty zwalił go z nóg. Kiedy Vox próbował się podnieść, ujrzał stojącą nad nim Hikirę. - Pieeeerwsza zasada! Jeśli ktoś wyzywa cię na pojedynek, to się to wyzwanie przyjmuje, a nie tchórzy jak ostatnia łamaga. - Przecież nawet mnie nie wyz– - Druuuuga zasada! - Pochyliła się nad nim i spojrzała głęboko w oczy. - Jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na twoim przyjacielu i chcesz go odnaleźć za wszelką cenę, lepiej dokończ ten trening, bo inaczej na następny dzień Bane będzie sobie dłubał w ustach wykałaczką z twoich kości. Vox zmrużył oczy. - Nie tak łatwo zabić Toa. - To samo można powiedzieć o Mrocznym Łowcy - odparła Hikira. - A teraz wstawaj. Przed nami mnóstwo pracy. Toa Dźwięku na chwilę się zawahał, lecz ostatecznie uznał, że im szybciej będzie miał to za sobą, tym szybciej będzie mógł się skupić na poszukiwaniach Zaldiara. Wstał na równe nogi i spojrzał na Hikirę, sięgającą po łuk. - Chcesz ze mną walczyć… łukiem? - Hm? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego. - Na te słowa rozłączyła łuk na dwie części, tworząc dwa długie, wygięte ostrza. - Czas zacząć drugą część twojego treningu - walkę. Przyjęła bojową postawę. To samo uczynił Vox. Dwoje Toa stało teraz na przeciwnych końcach dachu, mierząc się wzrokiem, skąpani w pomarańczowych promieniach. Po chwili Hikira powiedziała: - No dalej. Zaatakuj mnie. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem wielką, tępą, śmierdzącą kupą mięcha, czyli w skrócie - Bane’em. Vox ruszył. Gdy już dobiegał do Toa Błyskawic, ta użyła mocy swojej maski i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się za Voxem i podcięła mu nogi, a kiedy upadł na ziemię, przytknęła ostrze do jego twarzy. - Jeden do zera dla mnie. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Musisz być szybszy. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Ponownie ustawili się na swoich pozycjach i ponownie Vox ruszył do ataku. I ponownie Hikira powaliła go na ziemię. I tak jeszcze kilka razy. Kilkanaście. Kilkadziesiąt. Przez cały ten czas Vox próbował obmyślić jakąś strategię - udawało mu się w odpowiednim momencie aktywować pole siłowe i udaremnić atak rywalki, lecz aby ją pokonać, sam musiał zaatakować. A kiedy tylko wyłączał pole, Hikira dobiegała do niego i nokautowała kilkoma szybkimi ruchami. Przy wyniku pięćdziesiąt do zera, Vox stwierdził, że ma tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. - Po co mam trenować szybkość? - zapytał, poirytowany. - Bane jest silny. Potrzebuję siły, żeby go pokonać! Hikira skarciła go, uderzając tępą częścią ostrza w głowę. - Jeśli chcesz mieć siłę, załatw sobie Kanohi Pakari. Tylko nie przychodź do mnie potem z płaczem, kiedy Bane zrzuci ci ją z twarzy - odparła. - Bane to typowy osiłek. Brakuje mu szybkości. Może nie rusza się jak żółw, ale na pewno jest mniej zwinny i szybki od ciebie. - Popatrzyła na Voxa. - To znaczy, na razie jesteś łamagą, ale po skończonym treningu będziesz drugą najszybszą i najzwinniejszą osobą na tej wyspie. Pierwszą jestem ja. Vox, choć niechętnie, musiał przyznać, że Hikira ma rację. W większości. Zamiast skupiać się na sile, powinien skupić się tym, czego brakuje Bane’owi - na szybkości. Mimo wszystko wciąż uważał, że pokonanie kogoś z Kakamą graniczy z cudem. - A teraz koniec pogaduszek - powiedziała Toa Błyskawic. - Wracajmy do treningu. *** Przy mniej więcej setnej próbie zaczęło mu wychodzić coraz lepiej. Raz nawet zdołał zablokować nadchodzący cios Hikiry i wyprowadzić kontrę. Tyle że nawet mimo tego go pokonała. Lecz z każdym kolejnym razem Vox czuł, że jest coraz bliższy zwycięstwa. Kiedy wynik wynosił sto trzydzieści siedem do zera, Vox aktywował naokoło siebie pole siłowe i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Hikira biegała dookoła niego z zawrotną prędkością - nie mogła się zatrzymać, aby nie zdradzić swej pozycji - lecz Vox i tak doskonale wiedział, gdzie jego rywalka w danym momencie się znajduje. Odseparował dźwięk jej oddechu i stukotu butów od pozostałych i na ich podstawie mógł poznać jej położenie. Teraz stał w milczeniu, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Wreszcie dezaktywował pole i momentalnie uchylił się przed zmierzającymi ku niemu ostrzami Hikiry. Błyskawicznie złapał żeńską Toa za twarz i ramię i powalił na ziemię, po czym przytknął czubek miecza do jej twarzy. - Sto trzydzieści siedem do jednego. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. - Możemy już to skończyć? Hikira roześmiała się. - Chyba żartujesz. Nie skończymy treningu, dopóki nie wyrównasz wyniku. Vox poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. *** Zrobił to. W końcu to zrobił. Był środek nocy i bolały go wszystkie mięśnie i głowa, ale zrobił to. Wyrównał wynik. Sto pięćdziesiąt jeden do stu pięćdziesięciu jeden. Do tej pory nie sądził, że ktoś może poruszać się tak szybko bez Kanohi Kakamy. A jednak jemu się udało. Teraz mógł z łatwością stawić czoła Bane’owi. Była jednak jedna rzecz, której pragnął bardziej od zwycięstwa - odpoczynek. Leżał teraz na ziemi z rozciągniętymi rękoma i nogami, dysząc ciężko. Hikira podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem i wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. - Gratulacje - powiedziała. - Wreszcie przestałeś być łamagą. Vox złapał jej dłoń i podniósł się. - Więc teraz jestem gotów do walki? - No, jeśli nie dostaniesz zakwasów, to tak. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. W końcu miał ten koszmarny trening za sobą. W końcu mógł odpocząć. Zmarszczył czoło. Był tylko jeden problem - nie miał gdzie odpocząć. - Słuchaj, Hikira… - zwrócił się do Toa Błyskawic. Nie ufaj jej, powtarzał głos. Lecz nawet ktoś taki jak ona powinien znać miejsce, w którym Vox mógłby bezpiecznie spędzić noc. - Nie wiesz może… - Czy mógłbyś u mnie przenocować? - przerwała dziewczyna. - Jasne, że mógłbyś! Chodź. Nim mężczyzna zdążył zaprotestować, Hikira złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą tak mocno, że o mało nie stracił równowagi. Rozdział 4 Tysiące sztucznych, jaskrawych świateł, jeszcze dobitniejszych niż w ciągu dnia, oświetlało im drogę. Mięśnie Voxa wciąż bolały go po treningu z Toa Błyskawic i trudno było mu dotrzymać jej kroku, sama Hikira natomiast nie wydawała się być ani trochę zmęczona po serii pojedynków i wciąż szła swoim przyspieszonym tempem przed Voxem. Wojownik nadal nie do końca rozumiał jej zachowanie. Nadal słyszał głos. Nie ufaj. Idąc nocą przez miasto, mężczyzna odniósł wrażenie, że Artas Nui nigdy nie śpi. Nawet o tak późnej porze ulice tętniły życiem, przepełnione mieszkańcami. W miejsce tych, którzy kładli się do snu, na miejskie dzielnice wylegali nowi, których życie rozpoczynało się dopiero po zmroku, kiedy opalizujące neony świeciły najjaśniej. Wszechobecne dźwięki telebimów i rozmów mieszkańców tworzyły niemalże taki sam zgiełk jak za dnia. Voxowi brakło tu ciszy i spokoju, panujących nocą na Neitu. Martwił się, że nie uda mu się zebrać myśli ani zasnąć przy takim hałasie, Hikira zapewniła go jednak, że ściany jej domu są wystarczająco grube, by nie przepuszczać zbyt dużej ilości dźwięków - inaczej wszyscy jej sąsiedzi wiedzieliby, co robi w nocy… Nie powiedziała mu dokładnie, co ma na myśli, lecz Vox wolał w to nie wnikać. W wiele rzeczy w tym mieście wolał nie wnikać. - Gdzie tak właściwie znajduje się twoje mieszkanie? - zapytał podbiegłszy do Hikiry, po tym jak ta omal nie zniknęła mu z oczu w tłumie przechodniów. - Hm? - Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o jego towarzystwie. - W Czwartym Dystrykcie, przy zachodnim wybrzeżu. Bywają lepsze okolice, ale nie ma co narzekać. Vox zamrugał. - Czwarty Dystrykt? Mamy iść tak daleko? - Co? Och, nie, nie będziemy iść, to byłoby głupie. Pojedziemy Nui-Kansenem. Toa Dźwięku przystanął, zdezorientowany. - Czym takim? Hikira również się zatrzymała i westchnęła, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. - Poważnie, momentami zachowujesz się, jakbyś przybył do nas z innego wszechświata - odpowiedziała mu. - Nui-Kanseny to transportowce przewożące mieszkańców w różne miejsca na wyspie, szybsze nawet ode mnie. Całkiem przydatne, jeśli chcesz dostać się z jednego dystryktu do drugiego i nie marnować połowy dnia. No chyba, że wolisz chodzić na piechotę. Vox wpatrywał się w towarzyszkę przez moment z niedowierzaniem. - I nie powiedziałaś mi o nich wcześniej? Nie zmarnowałbym tyle czasu na szukanie cię po całej wyspie! Hikira obróciła się i przytknęła palec do jego nosa. - Po pierwsze, nie po całej, bo dokładnie powiedziałam ci, gdzie mnie znaleźć. - Uśmiechnęła się. - A po drugie, myślałam, że dowiesz się, jak dotrzeć na stację. W końcu zaczęliśmy nasze lekcje od nauki orientacji. Teraz chodź. Za chwilę mamy odjazd. Toa Dźwięku już otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, zrezygnował jednak z tego. Czego innego mógł się spodziewać? Wywrócił jedynie oczami i powlókł się za Hikirą między snującymi się mieszkańcami. Po kilku minutach obydwoje dotarli wreszcie na stację i wkrótce potem wyruszyli Nui-Kansenem w kierunku Czwartego Dystryktu. Na szczęście, mimo tłumów na ulicach, niewielu mieszkańców zmierzało o tej porze w tamte strony, więc przedział, w którym się znaleźli, był niemal całkowicie pusty. I, ku uldze Voxa, cichy. Zająwszy miejsce przy oknie, mężczyzna wpatrywał się w ciemny ocean otaczający most, którym podróżowali, odbijający w swej powierzchni blask tysięcy świateł Artas Nui i wsłuchiwał się w ciągły, miarowy dźwięk Nui-Kansena sunącego po torach. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zajmująca miejsce obok niego Hikira szybko oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i zasnęła. Vox odwrócił spojrzenie od okna i przyjrzał się jej. Zaczęła cicho pochrapywać. Był jej wdzięczny, nawet mimo specyficznego sposobu, w jaki go traktowała. Była dziwaczna, fakt. Nietypowa, jak najbardziej. Lecz mimo to, czuł do niej zaufanie, wbrew temu, co mówił mu głos i przed czym ostrzegał go Tahku. Chwilami przypominała mu Turi, za którą tak ogromnie tęsknił. Westchnął na wspomnienie przyjaciółki. Nie ufaj, padło znów w jego umyśle. Przymknął oczy, próbując odciąć się od tych słów i pozwolił swoim obolałym mięśniom odpocząć, dopóki syntetyczny głos w wagonie nie oznajmił, że dotarli do Czwartego Dystryktu Artas Nui. *** Ulice tej części miasta od Pierwszego i Drugiego Dystryktu różnił pewien szczegół. Nadal nie były najczystsze, a na stojących przy nich budynkach dało się dostrzec liczne świetliste znaki. Jednak, co ważne - nie było na nich tłumów. Droga, którą szli teraz Vox z Hikirą była niemal całkowicie opustoszała, a w oknach budowli już dawno zgasło światło. Widać było, że jest to ostatni dystrykt mieszkalny Artas Nui. Niestety, było widać także, że i najbiedniejszy. Raz na jakiś czas mijali grupki żebraków, którzy nie mając własnego dachu nad głową siadali pod ścianami domów innych lub kryli się w spowitych ciemnością, brudnych bocznych uliczkach. Vox zerkał na nich tylko na moment, po czym odwracał wzrok. Przypomniał sobie, co mówiła mu Hikira. Nie mógł pomóc każdemu na tej wyspie. Musiał się dostosować. W końcu dotarli pod dom Toa Błyskawic, mieszczący się w jednej z mniej uczęszczanych dzielnic, wciśnięty między dwa większe budynki o srogim wyglądzie. Swoim kształtem i budową przypominał Voxowi postawiony w pionie kadłub jakiejś łodzi, nawet wejście do niego wyglądało jak śluzy używane na okrętach. Podczas, gdy Hikira męczyła się z kluczem, by otworzyć drzwi, Vox wodził wzrokiem po budowli. Zauważył, że w jednym z okien pali się światło. - Ktoś jest w środku? - spytał. - Hserg. Najprawdopodobniej - odrzekła beznamiętnie Hikira, wciąż próbując wcisnąć klucz do zamka. - Ten Toa Ognia, z którym cię wcześniej widziałem? Przytaknęła. - Co on tu robi? - Jak to co? Mieszka. - Mieszkasz z nim? - Tak jest taniej. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Poza tym, w mieście takim jak to dużo lepiej jest mieszkać z kimś, niż samemu. Vox zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o wizji spędzenia nocy pod jednym dachem również i z Hsergiem. Do niego jeszcze się nie przekonał. Mruknął, starając się na razie o tym nie myśleć i przyjrzał się Hikirze. Mocowała się z zamkiem, rzucawszy pod nosem ciche przekleństwa. Zerknął na ściskany w jej dłoniach klucz. - Chyba powinnaś go włożyć odwrotnie. Dziewczyna przestała szarpać i spojrzała na klucz, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Voxa. - Robisz się coraz lepszy - powiedziała z podziwem, włożyła odwrotnie klucz i tym razem udało jej się go przekręcić. Metalowe drzwi zaszczękały i wysunęły się lekko do przodu, po czym podniosły się na dwóch mechanicznych wysięgnikach. Hikira zaprosiła Voxa gestem do ciemnego wnętrza, po czym weszła do środka, a drzwi zamknęły się za ich dwójką. Jeśli Toa Dźwięku miał jeszcze jakieś nadzieje, że uda mu się spędzić w tym domu noc bez zauważenia tego przez Hserga, to właśnie legły one w gruzach, gdy dziewczyna oznajmiła na całe gardło: - Hej, Hserg! Zobacz, kogo przyprowadziłam! Rozległ się odgłos kroków po metalowych schodach i po chwili w korytarzu zjawił się Toa Ognia. - Hikira… Chyba wiesz, co sądzę o sprowadzaniu twoich „przyjaciół” do domu? - Ujrzawszy Voxa, wojownik zatrzymał się i obrzucił go spojrzeniem. - Ach… To on. - To nie żaden „on”, tylko Vox. Vox, to jest Hserg - przedstawiła ich sobie Hikira. Obaj Toa zmierzyli się chłodnym wzrokiem. Nie ufaj, powiedział Voxowi głos. - No dalej, podajcie sobie ręce! - Toa Błyskawic klepnęła ich w plecy. Mężczyźni niechętnie podali sobie dłonie, nadal nie odrywając od siebie spojrzeń. Hikira zwróciła się do Toa Ognia: - Nasz przyjaciel nie miał gdzie zatrzymać się na noc, więc postanowiłam przygarnąć go do siebie… Oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko temu, prawda? Hserg spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. - Nie uzgadniałaś tego ze mną. - Bo nie musiałam. - Toa Błyskawic uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i poklepała wojownika w ramię. - Teraz, jeśli mógłbyś znaleźć dla niego jakiś wolny pokój… - Co? Dlaczego ja? - Bo ja jestem zmęczona. To nie ty biegałeś cały dzień po mieście i trenowałeś z naszym nowym współlokatorem. - Ale za to próbowałem naprawić szkody, jakie wyrządził Bane. W czym ty mi nie pomogłaś. - Hserg zmrużył zielone oczy wyglądające spod Kanohi Arthron. Hikira prychnęła. - Też mi coś. Dla mnie to żaden wyczyn. Dla ciebie też by nie był, gdybyś dbał o kondycję - zachichotała i zniknęła w swoim pokoju. Toa Ognia wpatrywał się z niemym wyrazem twarzy w drzwi, które zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Voxa. - No dobra - powiedział. - Chodź za mną. *** Po otwarciu metalowych drzwi do jednego z bocznych pomieszczeń przez Toa w Arthron, oczom Voxa ukazało się niewielkie, nieco zagracone pomieszczenie, oświetlane jedynie przez pasy czerwonego światła, wpadającego do wnętrza przez w części zasłonięte pojedyncze okno. Hserg wszedł do środka i nacisnął włącznik znajdujący się na ścianie, zapalając niewielką elektryczną lampę zawieszoną pod sufitem. Dawała ona nieco więcej światła, lecz niewystarczająco, by rozjaśnić półmrok panujący w pokoju. Toa Ognia podszedł do stojącego przy ścianie łóżka i strzepnął z niego kilka niedbale rozrzuconych urządzeń. Spojrzał ponownie na Voxa. - To najlepsze, co mogę zaproponować. Szary Toa przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę pomieszczeniu. Nie należało do największych, lecz był przyzwyczajony do takich wymiarów - jego mieszkanie na Neitu wcale nie było o wiele większe. To jednak nie czyniło tego pokoju kuszącym. - Dzięki - odparł chłodno. Hserg wyminął go w drzwiach. - Radzę ci szybko zarobić parę widgetów i znaleźć sobie własne mieszkanie - powiedział przez ramię do Voxa. - Nie będziemy z Hikirą utrzymywać cię zbyt długo. Toa w Hau spojrzał za siebie. - Ty na pewno nie będziesz. Hserg tylko pociągnął nosem, obrzucając Voxa nieufnym spojrzeniem i oddalił się, zamykając za sobą metalowe drzwi. Ich donośny dźwięk rozniósł się echem między ścianami pokoju. Vox stał przez moment w miejscu, rozglądając się na boki. Wreszcie podszedł do okna i spojrzał przez powyginane metalowe żaluzje na ulicę rozświetloną czerwonymi neonami. Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć przytłumione przez ściany domu dwójki Toa odgłosy pędzących Nui-Kansenów. Dużo głośniejsze były odgłosy kroków po stalowej podłodze oddzielającej parter od górnego piętra. Vox miał nadzieję, że zmęczenie pozwoli mu zasnąć na tyle szybko, że nie będzie musiał się nimi przejmować. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i opadł na łóżko. Do jakiego miejsca przywiodły go poszukiwania Zaldiara. *** - Po co go tu przyprowadziłaś, Hikira? - zapytał Hserg po wejściu do pokoju przyjaciółki. Uwięzione w lampach stojących pod ścianami błyskawice odbijały się od szkła, wydając przy tym ciche skwierczenie. - Nie mogłam go przecież zostawić na noc na ulicy, nie? Jeszcze by go zgarnęli jacyś dranie Vrexa… - odpowiedziała Toa Błyskawic. - No i, czemu się tak tym przejmujesz? Nie robiłeś mi takich awantur, kiedy przyprowadzałam tu innych. - Spojrzała na niego wymownie. Hserg westchnął. - On mi się nie podoba - odrzekł po chwili i dodał ciszej: - Nie ufam mu. Żeńska Toa tylko lekko się zaśmiała. - Mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z kimś takim jak ja, a nie ufasz jakiemuś ponuremu Toa Dźwięku? - Właśnie dlatego, że mieszkam z tobą pod jednym dachem, znam cię na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nic mi nie zrobisz… Natomiast ten Toa… on jest… inny. - Wiem! - Hikira uniosła palec do góry. - Po prostu boisz się, że ktoś mi cię odbije, mam rację? - Co? Przecież nawet nie jesteśmy razem… - Och, ale chciałbyś, żebyśmy byli, co nie? - Przybliżyła się do niego. - Dobrze wiem, jak mnie podglądasz, kiedy się kąpię. Hserg odsunął się od niej. - Przecież cię nie podglądam! - W odpowiedzi usłyszał chichot Hikiry. - Zresztą, tu chodzi o coś zupełnie innego… Wydaje mi się, że Vox coś przed nami… przed tobą ukrywa. - Każdy coś ukrywa - odparła całkiem poważnie Hikira, odwracając na moment wzrok i zamyślając się przez chwilę. - Ale nie martw się. Ręczę za niego. Przybył, żeby dokonać wielkich rzeczy i wierzę, że ich dokona. Inaczej bym go nie trenowała, prawda? Toa Ognia zamrugał. Jego przyjaciółka rzadko mówiła coś takim poważnym tonem, a kiedy już mówiła, zawsze zdawało mu się, że nie do końca rozumie jej słowa. - A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz… - Hikira ziewnęła i podeszła do łóżka. - Chciałabym położyć się spać. Jest środek nocy. - Zaczekaj, Hikira, ja… - powiedział Hserg, lecz Toa Błyskawic już pogrążyła się we śnie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i przykrył ją, żeby nie zmarzła, po czym po cichu wyszedł z jej pokoju i zgasił światło. Naprawdę, nigdy nie przestawała go zaskakiwać. *** Vox leżał na plecach, wspierając głowę na złączonych dłoniach i wpatrywał się w sufit, rozmyślając nad rozmową, którą właśnie usłyszał. Słowa Hikiry o dokonaniu przez niego „wielkich rzeczy” odbijały się echem w jego umyśle. Nie rozumiał, co dziewczyna miała na myśli, mówiąc to. Coraz więcej zagadek. Coraz mniej odpowiedzi. Nie ufaj. Ten głos również rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie, wraz ze słowami Tahku. Jutrzejszego dnia miał stanąć do rewanżowego pojedynku z Bane’em. Zwycięstwo oznaczałoby poznanie tego, co Mroczny Łowca wie o Zaldiarze i być może zakończenie przez Voxa jego poszukiwań. Toa Dźwięku chciał mieć to już za sobą i móc wrócić do domu. Chciał móc wrócić do Turi… Liczył, że został odpowiednio przygotowany do walki z najemnikiem. Dobrze wiedział, że nie dostanie kolejnej takiej szansy - porażka skończy się dla niego śmiercią… lub nawet gorzej, Vox mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego po swoim przeciwniku. Miał nadzieję, że Hikira dobrze go wytrenowała. Zmieniła jego spojrzenie na walkę. Zamiast starać się przewyższyć Bane’a cechami, które u niego dominowały, miał skupić się na tych, których mu brakowało, tak, jak nauczyła go Toa Błyskawic. Naprawdę mu pomogła. Nie ufaj, powtórzył głos. Nie, jej mógł zaufać, w przeciwieństwie do głosu. Zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co czeka go następnego dnia. Rozdział 5 Zielone światełko zasygnalizowało gotowość do rozpoczęcia odliczania. Bandak skrzywił usta w grymasie, który miał być uśmiechem i spojrzał z satysfakcją na niewielką bombę przymocowaną do wewnętrznej ściany jednego z budynków kamienicy. W końcu udało mu się skończyć. Wszystkie bomby były na swoich miejscach, poukrywane wewnątrz budynków w promieniu dziesięciu kio. Raz ktoś prawie go przyłapał, kiedy mocował jedną z nich, lecz w porę udało mu się uciec. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, uświadomiwszy sobie, że w czym jak w czym, ale w uciekaniu jest mistrzem. Lecz przynajmniej dzięki temu zawsze udawało mu się przeżyć. I tylko to się dla niego liczyło. Wyjął zza pasa niewielki pilot z dwoma przyciskami. Czerwony rozpoczynał odliczanie, zielony je zatrzymywał. Oczywiście nie zamierzał korzystać z zielonego. Miał go użyć w ostateczni, gdyby coś poszło niezgodnie z planem i nie opuściłby budynku na czas. Aż dziwne, że XONOX dał mu możliwość zatrzymania odliczania w takiej sytuacji. Zupełnie tak, jakby jego życie ich cokolwiek obchodziło. Zaraz jednak poprawił się w myślach. Oczywiście, że jego życie ich obchodziło. Przecież odwalał brudną robotę za Bane’a. Kto miałby odwalać jakąkolwiek brudną robotę za kogokolwiek, jeśli nie on? Całe życie to robił - odwalał brudną robotę. Był zbyt tchórzliwy, by sięgnąć ponad to. Dlatego wszyscy patrzyli na niego z pogardą. Zwłaszcza ci Toa. Ich nienawidził najbardziej. Myśleli, że jest nieszkodliwy, słaby, że nie może ich zranić… Ale wkrótce będą na niego patrzeć inaczej. Dzięki temu, co właśnie trzymał w swoich powykręcanych rękach. Nacisnął końcem szczypiec przycisk na słuchawce przymocowanej do jego głowy. - Bane, bomby są gotowe - powiedział. - Świetnie - usłyszał w odpowiedzi głos swojego partnera. - Możesz zaczynać. Bandak nadusił czerwony guzik i na niewielkim wyświetlaczu na bombie pojawiły się zielone cyfry, mozolnie odmierzające minuty pozostałe do eksplozji. *** Bane nie lubił Vrexa. Był zbyt arogancki, zarozumiały i pewny siebie, nawet jak na kogoś, kto zarządzał tak wielką korporacją. Jednak musiał przyznać, że jego służby pierwszorzędnie wykonywały swoją pracę. Mroczny Łowca stał teraz na środku dzielnicy zrujnowanej przez niego poprzedniego dnia - teraz to miejsce było nie do poznania. Większość szkód zostało naprawionych, a we wciąż zniszczonych miejscach dało się dostrzec niewielkie lewitujące roboty naprawcze. To niesamowite, w jak krótkim czasie można odbudować coś tak doszczętnie zniszczonego. Kwestia doboru materiałów, fakt. Lecz mimo wszystko Vrex musiał wykazać się wyjątkową zdolnością zarządzania. To było coś, czego zawsze brakowało Bane’owi. A on nie lubił, kiedy ktoś - ktokolwiek - był od niego w czymś lepszy. Dlatego chciał jak najszybciej skończyć te zlecenie. Męczył go pobyt na tej wyspie. Może właśnie dlatego niszczenie tutejszych budowli sprawiało mu tyle przyjemności. Słuchawka przy jego lewym uchu lekko zapiszczała. - Bane, bomby są gotowe. - Usłyszał w niej głos Bandaka. - Świetnie. Możesz zaczynać - odparł i spojrzał na powoli wyłaniającego się z labiryntu uliczek Voxa. Toa Dźwięku stanął parę bio przed nim i wyjął miecz z pochwy. Zachodzące słońce przedzierało się przez słupy budynków, rzucając na dwóch wojowników pasy pomarańczowego światła. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy - nikt nie zamierzał pojawiać się w dzielnicy, która poprzedniego dnia wyleciała w powietrze. Przynajmniej dzięki temu Vox nie musiał martwić się tym, że któryś z cywilów straci życie w wirze walki. - Skończmy to, co zaczęliśmy, Bane - rzucił, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem oponenta. Przyjął bojową postawę. Mroczny Łowca roześmiał się. - Aż tak ci się spieszy do przegranej? Vox zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Nie mam zamiaru przegrać. - Uniósł Dźwiękowe Ostrze przed siebie, celując nim w przeciwnika. - Wygram, a ty powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Zaldiarze. Odpowiedziała mu kolejna salwa śmiechu. Bane powoli wyciągnął zza pleców kolczasty szeroki miecz i popatrzył na rywala. - A może to ty powiesz mi wszystko, co o nim wiesz… Vox? Toa Dźwięku zamrugał. - Skąd znasz moje imię? - zapytał. - Od kogoś, kogo zdążyłeś już dobrze poznać na tej wyspie - odrzekł Bane. - Powinieneś lepiej dobierać sobie przyjaciół. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z Zaldiarem też nie było dobrym pomysłem. Ale przynajmniej dzięki temu mogę użyć cię jako przynęty, żeby wywabić go z ukrycia. Vox zamarł. Ktoś, kogo zdążył już dobrze poznać? Kogo Mroczny Łowca mógł mieć na myśli? I skąd wiedział, że Zaldiar był jego przyjacielem…? Nagle wszystko sobie uświadomił. Tahku miał rację, ostrzegając go przed Hikirą. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiał - jej nagłą chęć wytrenowania go, wyciąganie od niego jak najwięcej informacji. To ona musiała przekazać Bane’owi wszystko, czego dowiedziała się o Voxie. Zdradziła go, nie wiedział dlaczego. Co, jeśli współpracowała z Vrexem? Co, jeśli było to częścią jej „dostosowania się”, o którym mu wcześniej wspominała? Zaufałeś jej, powiedział głos. Popełniłeś błąd. Ostrzegałem cię. - Nie dostaniesz mnie - wycedził wojownik i zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści miecza. Bane westchnął. - Tak myślałem, że będziesz stawiał opór - odezwał się. - Problem w tym, że nie masz zbyt wielkiego wyboru, Toa. Za dziesięć minut wszystkie budynki w promieniu dziesięciu kio wylecą w powietrze. Chyba, że się poddasz. Toa Dźwięku zadrżał. - Więcej bomb? Oszalałeś? W odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejny śmiech. Tym razem dużo bardziej przerażający niż wcześniej. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. Serce Voxa biło coraz mocniej. Nie mógł dopuścić do śmierci tylu niewinnych istot. Zaprzepaściłby tym wszystkie nadzieje, jakie Zaldiar w nim pokładał. - Masz natychmiast zatrzymać odliczanie! - warknął. - Jeśli się poddasz, zrobię to. Oczywiście, nadal możesz próbować ze mną walczyć, ale wtedy twoja przegrana jest pewna. Zastanów się, co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, Toa: honor wojownika czy życie innych istot? - W czerwonych ślepiach bandyty pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Vox doskonale znał odpowiedź. Posłał swojemu przeciwnikowi porażająco chłodne spojrzenie. - Mówiłem już: nie mam zamiaru przegrać - odparł i zaszarżował na Mrocznego Łowcę. *** Drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc, kiedy Hikira weszła do wnętrza odbudowanego po ostatnim ataku Bane’a budynku. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła się jej w oczy, była umieszczona na ścianie naprzeciwko niej tykająca bomba. Zamrugała. Nigdy nie uważała się za najinteligentniejszą - w końcu nie była jedną z tych nudziarskich i nadętych Toa Wody - ale nawet ona domyśliła się, że zmieniające się na niewielkim wyświetlaczu cyfry odmierzają czas pozostały do wybuchu. Nie miała wątpliwości, kto podłożył tu tę bombę - Bandak, ten oślizgły szczur i asystent Bane’a - i nie miała też wątpliwości, że jest ich więcej. Znacznie więcej. Musiała jakoś zatrzymać odliczanie. Tylko jak? Mogła posłać niewielki impuls elektryczny, ale raczej bomby XONOX-u (gdyż pewnym było to, że to właśnie od nich Bandak je dostał) były zabezpieczone przed tego typu sztuczkami i Hikira nawet nie chciała myśleć, co może się stać, kiedy spróbuje je rozbroić. Na tej wyspie nawet latarnia mogła cię zabić, jeśli próbowałeś przy niej majstrować. Rozmyślając, nie zauważyła pełzającemu ku niej po suficie powykręcanego kształtu. Kiedy ten znalazł się dokładnie nad Toa Błyskawic, zeskoczył w dół i owinął się wokół jej głowy. Hikira zaczęła się szarpać i miotać na wszystkie strony, czując, jak czyjeś metalowe szczypce próbują rozszarpać jej czaszkę. Poraziła napastnika elektrycznymi wiązkami, a ten puścił ją z piskiem i upadł na ziemię. - Ty mała larwo… - powiedziała Hikira na widok leżącego przed nią Bandaka. Utworzyła w dłoni kulisty piorun i cisnęła nim w Mrocznego Łowcę. Ten w porę uskoczył i znalazł się na klatce schodowej. Toa Błyskawic chciała uaktywnić swoją Kanohi i natychmiast do niego podbiec, lecz wtedy zauważyła, że nie ma jej na twarzy. Spojrzała na Bandaka i dostrzegła ściskaną przez niego w szczypcach białą Kakamę. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Mroczny Łowca wykrzywił usta w podłym uśmiechu i wbiegł po schodach, znikając jej z oczu. Nie czekając ani chwili, Hikira pobiegła za nim na górę. Nienawidziła tego wolnego tempa. *** Kiedy Vox unosił już miecz do góry, szykując się do zadania ciosu, ogromna pięść Bane’a poszybowała w stronę brzucha wojownika. Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Toa Dźwięku w porę się odchylił i Bane w ostatniej sekundzie zrobił unik przed nadlatującym ku niemu ostrzem. Vox w porę wyhamował, momentalnie obrócił się i ponownie zaszarżował na Mrocznego Łowcę. Bane odwrócił się i zamachnął swoim mieczem. Vox w biegu zauważył, jak jego klinga zaczyna jarzyć się błękitnym światłem. W porę zszedł z drogi głowni, skoczył w górę i przejechał Dźwiękowym Ostrzem po masce najemnika, zostawiając na niej długą rysę. Bane warknął i odepchnął od siebie Toa. - Jesteś szybszy niż poprzednio - zauważył. - Trenowałem - odparł szorstko Vox. - Nieważne. I tak nie dasz rady przebić się przez mój pancerz. Marnujesz tylko czas! Lecz Vox wcale nie próżnował. Uważnie mierzył wzrokiem przeciwnika, dokładnie analizując jego ciało. W końcu dostrzegł lukę w pancerzu i ruszył na rywala. Bane wystawił stopę do przodu, szykując się do cięcia, mierząc w twarz Voxa. Musiał trafić. Nie trafił. Rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy Vox wyminął jego cios, znalazł się za jego plecami i ciął w szczelinę w jego zbroi. Nim Bane zdołał się odwrócić, poczuł piekący ból, a jego krew trysnęła na ziemię. Ślepia najemnika zapłonęły gniewnym ogniem. Ryknął i uderzył zamaszyście w przeciwnika. Vox zablokował cios, wystawiając poziomo klingę przed siebie, lecz siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że odepchnęła go na kilka bio w tył. Wciąż jednak stał na swoich nogach. - Ty glisto… - wycedził Bane. Jego miecz świecił coraz jaśniej. W końcu Mroczny Łowca zrobił zamach i wystrzelił z niego falę energii, która w mgnieniu oka pokonała dystans dzielący go i Voxa. Toa Dźwięku odchylił się do tyłu, niemal nie upadając i ponownie zaszarżował. Obiegł przeciwnika i znów szykował się do cięcia w odsłoniętą ranę. Nagle jego miecz zderzył się z bronią Bane’a. Przez chwilę walczący stali w miejscu, siłując się. - Naprawdę się poprawiłeś - powiedział. - To dobrze… Mogę już skończyć dawać ci fory. - Na te słowa błyskawicznie obrócił się i złapał za głowę Toa, unosząc go do góry. Śmiejąc się podle, zrobił zamach i cisnął przeciwnikiem w ścianę jednego z budynków. Vox walnął w metalową zaporę, zostawiając w niej wielkie wgłębienie i spadł z hukiem na ziemię. *** Hikira weszła na najwyższe piętro i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Czuła się dziwnie słaba bez maski - nie tylko dlatego, że nie mogła poruszać się z ogromną prędkością, ale również z powodu zawrotów głowy i senności, które ją teraz dręczyły. W takim stanie nie mogła skutecznie się bronić - a co dopiero atakować. Bandak doskonale o tym wiedział. Wyskoczył z kąta i rzucił się na Toa Błyskawic, przyszpilając ją do ziemi. Chwycił szczypcami za jej gardło. - To już koniec, sikso - wysapał z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku, ujrzawszy jej spojrzenie. Jego szczypce zaczęły pomału się zaciskać, odbierając oddech dziewczynie. - Chciałbyś… - wycharczała Hikira. Kopnięciem zrzuciła z siebie Mrocznego Łowcę, a ten przeturlał się po podłodze i zatrzymał na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Toa Błyskawic wstała i zerknęła na przeciwnika, wciąż trzymającego w szczypcach jej Kanohi. - Lepiej odłóż tę maskę, Bandak - powiedziała. - Jeszcze się skaleczysz. Ma ostre krawędzie. Mroczny Łowca zapowietrzył się. - Nie… - wycedził. - Dość tego… Zawsze patrzysz na mnie z góry… Myślisz, że nie stanowię żadnego zagrożenia… Mylisz się! Wszyscy się mylicie! Dziś ja będę nad wami triumfował! Ja! - Już miał skoczyć na Hikirę, kiedy nagle oboje poczuli gwałtowny wzrost temperatury. Niespodziewanie ściana po lewej stronie Bandaka zmieniła barwę na pomarańczową i zaczęła lekko falować, aż wreszcie rozbryzgała się na boki i do pokoju wskoczył Hserg, uderzając tarczą w Mrocznego Łowcę. Bandak walnął o przeciwległą ścianę, wypuszczając maskę Hikiry i niewielki pilot. Toa Błyskawic spojrzała z uśmiechem na przyjaciela. - Co ci zajęło tak długo? - zapytała, podnosząc swoją Kanohi. Hserg tylko wzruszył ramionami i odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Korki. Bandak spojrzał spode łba na wojowników. Już miał się podnieść, kiedy do ziemi przycisnęła go stopa Toa Ognia. - Nie martw się, Bandak - powiedziała Hikira, zakładając maskę na twarz i przyglądając się podniesionemu pilotowi. Potem przeniosła wzrok na Mrocznego Łowcę i wyszczerzyła się. - Może następnym razem będzie lepiej. *** Tępy ból masakrował jego głowę i plecy, a kończyny odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Vox z trudem podniósł głowę i wśród rozmazanych plam, które miał teraz przed oczami, ujrzał zmierzającego ku niemu wolnym krokiem Bane’a. Chciał złapać za swoje Dźwiękowe Ostrze, lecz to leżało kilka bio dalej. Nie miał siły już nic zrobić. Był zbyt wyczerpany. - Doceniam twoje wysiłki, ale niestety ci się nie udało - dobiegł go głos Mrocznego Łowcy. - Zostały ci dwie sekundy. Głowa Toa opadła ponownie na stertę gruzów, a po chwili Bane przycisnął ją do nich swoją stopą, znalazłszy się nad Voxem. - Jesteś zbyt słaby, by mnie zabić. Wszyscy jesteście zbyt słabi. Usta najemnika wygięły się w podłym uśmiechu, gdy ten zaczął coraz mocniej naciskać na maskę Toa. Vox zaczął odczuwać narastający ból. - Nie lubię cię - powiedział Bane. - To się nie skończy twoją śmiercią, wiesz? Szary wojownik zdołał jedynie wydać z siebie ciche jęknięcie. Gdzieś w tle rozległo się siorbanie. Bane zmarszczył czoło i obrócił się. - Hej, ciszej tam! Próbuję… - zamarł nagle. - Co?! Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy oczom Mrocznego Łowcy ukazali się Hserg oraz Hikira, oparci o motocykl Toa Ognia, oraz nieprzytomne ciało Bandaka, leżące na ziemi przed nimi. Toa Błyskawic wypiła ostatni łyk zupy i odłożyła miskę, ocierając usta. Bane wpatrywał się w nich zszokowanym wzrokiem. Po chwili dotarło do niego coś jeszcze - nie nastąpił żaden wybuch. Żadna z dziesiątek podłożonych przez Bandaka bomb nie została zdetonowana… Zacisnął gniewnie pięści. Cały jego plan legł w gruzach… Widząc złość malującą się na jego twarzy, Hikira odezwała się: - Wybacz, Bane, ale najwidoczniej twój kolega niezbyt przyłożył się do swojej pracy. - Wskazała głową na nieprzytomnego Mrocznego Łowcę. Jej dwukolorowe oczy zabłyszczały. - A teraz radziłabym ci zatkać uszy. - Że co…? Odpowiedź nadeszła niemal natychmiast, lecz nie od strony Hikiry. Do uszu oprycha dobiegł przenikliwy pisk, który ledwo co nie wysadził ich od środka. Mroczny Łowca krzyknął z bólu i złapał się za głowę, uwalniając Voxa. Wtedy spadł na niego kolejny cios - uwolniona przez Toa fala dźwiękowa odepchnęła go w tył, omal nie pozbawiając go równowagi. Vox odbił się od ziemi i dopadł do swojego miecza, po czym zaatakował Łowcę. Zdezorientowany najemnik nie miał szans na obronę. Wydarł się jedynie jeszcze głośniej, kiedy ostrze rywala odcięło jego lewą rękę od reszty ciała. Bane runął na ziemię, a wtedy Vox przytknął czubek swojej klingi do jego twarzy. - To koniec. Wygrałem - powiedział. Popatrzył na pokonanego przeciwnika i posłał mu triumfalne spojrzenie. - Pójdziesz ze mną, Bane. Najemnik zmrużył w odpowiedzi swe czerwone ślepia. - Nigdzie nie idę, larwo. - Nagle z rany w ciele Mrocznego Łowcy wyrosły oślizgłe, różowo-fioletowe macki i odrzuciły Voxa na kilku bio do tyłu. Ten natychmiast podniósł się z ziemi, tylko po to, aby ujrzeć Bane’a znikającego w mroku bocznych uliczek. Nie zamierzał tracić czasu. Poderwał się na równe nogi i momentalnie ruszył za nim w pogoń. Hserg chciał pobiec za nimi, lecz zatrzymała go ręka Hikiry. - Co ty robisz? - zapytał. - Nie chcesz mu pomóc? - To jego walka - odparła dziewczyna. - I część jego treningu. - Myślałem, że skończył już swój trening. Zaśmiała się. - Tylko głupiec by tak myślał. Nikt nie widział, jak całej sytuacji z zaułka przygląda się para Le-Matorańskich oczu, a po chwili znika w ciemności. *** Tahku pędził z całych sił przez siebie, przemierzając boczne uliczki Pierwszego Dystryktu, aż brakło mu powietrza w płucach. Plan Bane’a diabli wzięli - spodziewał się, że tak będzie. Mroczny Łowca był taki sam, jak jego zleceniodawca - zbyt arogancki. Tahku żałował, że musiał brać w tym wszystkim udział, lecz jako szpieg XONOX-u, całkowicie uzależniony od tej korporacji, nie miał w tej kwestii za wiele do powiedzenia. Brzydził się tą pracą i brzydził się też tym, że musiał zdradzić Voxa Bane’owi. Wszystko przez przeklętego Vrexa - podatki, jakie ten nałożył na Gildię Matoran, której Tahku był częścią, stawały się ostatnio coraz wyższe. Do tego stopnia, że Le-Matoranin musiał podejmować się dodatkowej pracy - nawet tak podłej jak szpiegostwo dla samego Vrexa - by je spłacić. To zlecenie miało być jednym z jego ostatnich. Potem wszystko miało zacząć się na nowo, tak jak mu obiecywano. Póki co wszystko wskazywało na to, że wszystko miało się skończyć. To, że plan Bane’a się nie powiódł, wcale go nie martwiło. Ba, Tahku nawet odczuwał w duchu radość, że Mroczny Łowca nie skrzywdził Voxa w żaden sposób. Polubił tego Toa. Najgorszy był jednak plan awaryjny. Bo to właśnie Tahku miał być jego częścią. Przeklął się w myślach. Powinien już dawno wykorzystać okazję i wydostać się z tej przeklętej wyspy. W końcu znalazł się na jednej z najmniejszych i najbiedniejszych bocznych uliczek, skrytej niemal w całkowitym mroku. Nie było szans, że Bane go tu znajdzie. Tahku zatrzymał się i wsparł dłonie na kolanach, by trochę odsapnąć. Nagle obleśna macka owinęła się wokół jego szyi i pociągnęła za sobą do góry. *** Vox przyłożył dłoń do czoła, by osłonić oczy przed pomarańczowymi promieniami słońca bijącymi mu w twarz i lepiej dostrzec, co dzieje się w dole. Stał teraz na dachu jednego z budynków i spoglądał na ulice znajdujące się pod nim. Uznał, że w tym miejscu będzie miał lepszy widok i szybciej odnajdzie Bane’a. Nie mógł pozwolić mu uciec. Ten drań musiał wiedzieć coś o Zaldiarze, a Vox musiał to z niego wyciągnąć. Nie po to podróżował przez tyle tygodni w poszukiwaniu Artas Nui, aby teraz pozwolić uciec jego - być może jedynemu - źródle informacji. Wodził wzrokiem po tonących w cieniu stalowych ścian uliczkach, uważnie się im przyglądając. Starał się wyłapać swoją mocą spośród licznych rozmów i dźwięków głos Mrocznego Łowcy, lecz na próżno. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu Bane’a. Zupełnie tak, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nagle jego wyostrzony słuch wyłapał gdzieś w oddali czyjś głos: - Szukałeś mnie, Toa? Toa Dźwięku natychmiast się odwrócił. Paręnaście bio dalej, na szczycie budynku, dostrzegł kontury jakiejś postaci na tle zachodzącego słońca. Nie widział jej dokładnie, ale nie miał wątpliwości, kto to był. Bane. Natychmiast dobył swego miecza i pobiegł w jego kierunku, skacząc po płaskich dachach mieszkalnych bloków. Kiedy dzielący ich dystans coraz bardziej się zmniejszał, Vox zaczął dostrzegać coraz wyraźniejsze szczegóły. Gdy do jego celu zostało mu zaledwie parę bio, zamarł. Z miejsca, w którym powinna znajdować się lewa ręka Bane’a wyrastały paskudne macki, owinięte wokół szyi przerażonego Matoranina Powietrza. Tahku. Vox spojrzał na Bane’a i zauważył w szczelinach jego maski szpiczaste zęby wyszczerzone w okrutnym uśmiechu. - Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby do tego doszło - odezwał się Mroczny Łowca swoim grubym, dudniącym głosem. - Ale nie dałeś mi wyboru. Vox spoglądał to na Bane’a, to na Tahku, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. Gdzie byli Hikira i Hserg, kiedy ich potrzebował? - Zostaw go, Bane! On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Z ust Mrocznego Łowcy wydobył się potworny śmiech. - Tu właśnie się mylisz, Vox. On ma z tym bardzo wiele wspólnego. Jak myślisz, kto przekazał Vrexowi informacje, jak się nazywasz, jaki masz związek z Zaldiarem, hm? Mały, niepozorny Matoranin z bazaru, któremu zdążyłeś wszystko wygadać, będąc tak naiwnym! Vox zadrżał. Spojrzał na wiszącego do góry nogami Tahku i na jego twarzy, oprócz przerażenia. Dostrzegł również skruchę. Bane mówił prawdę. To nie Hikira go zdradziła. Od samego początku informatorem Vrexa był Tahku. Pierwsza osoba, której zaufał na tej wyspie. Zaufałeś mu, powiedział głos. Popełniłeś błąd. Ostrzegałem cię. - Bane… Co ty chcesz zrobić? Mroczny Łowca odparł bez ogródek: - Poddaj się, albo skręcę mu kark! Toa Dźwięku zadrżał. Tahku go oszukał i zdradził informacje o nim jego wrogom. Ale był Matoraninem. Słabym i bezbronnym. A zadaniem Voxa jako Toa było bronić słabych i uciśnionych. Tak, jak kiedyś mówił mu Zaldiar. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Tahku, potem przeniósł wzrok na Bane’a. Nie miał wyboru. Wypuścił Dźwiękowe Ostrze z ręki. - Poddaję się - powiedział cicho, spuściwszy głowę. Ku jego przerażaniu, macki nadal trzymały Tahku. - No proszę, nie sądziłem, że pójdzie tak łatwo - zaśmiał się Bane. - Mogłem darować sobie plan z bombami i od razu przejść do tego. Macki poruszyły się. Rozległo się donośnie chrupnięcie i po chwili martwe ciało Tahku padło na ziemię. - Nie… - zadrżał Vox, widząc, jak światełko sercowe i oczy Matoranina gasną. - Nie! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Po raz pierwszy ktoś zginął z jego winy. Z powodu tego, że był zbyt słaby, by móc pomóc. Z powodu tego, że uwierzył, że ktoś taki jak Bane oszczędzi życie niewinnej istoty. Zaufałeś sobie. Popełniłeś błąd. Ostrzegałem cię. Początkowo Vox czuł rozrywający żal w sercu. Lecz zaraz potem ustąpił on miejsca palącemu niczym ogień gniewowi. Jego oczy zapłonęły wściekle i Vox uwolnił potężną falę dźwiękową, która posłała śmiejącego i niczego niespodziewającego się Bane’a daleko w górę. Kiedy ten zbliżał się już do ziemi, Vox chwycił swoje ostrze i poderwał się w powietrze. Dopadł do Mrocznego Łowcy i uderzył go, wykorzystując przy tym całą siłę, jaką dysponował. Obaj wojownicy przebili się przez dach jednej z budowli i wpadli do jej wnętrza. Zatrzymali się dopiero na piętrze, niszcząc stół i zmuszając przerażonych domowników do ucieczki. Bane natychmiast zrzucił z siebie z Voxa i wstał na równe nogi. Macki wyrastające z jego ramienia zaczęły pomału przybierać kształt ręki. Vox ryknął wściekle. Uwolnił swój gniew. Jego zielone oczy pulsowały płonącym w nich ogniem. Atakował szybko, dziko, energicznie, nie dając rywalowi jakiejkolwiek szansy na wyprowadzenie kontry. Głownia jego miecza świstała w powietrzu i sypała iskrami przy każdym uderzeniu o zbroję Mrocznego Łowcy. W oczach Bane’a pojawiło się zdziwienie. Skąd u jego przeciwnika tyle siły? Najemnik warknął gniewnie i zrobił zamach formującą się ręką, trafiając mięsistą pięścią w nacierającego na niego Voxa i przycisnął go do ściany mieszkania, owijając szczelnie macki wokół jego szyi. Toa sapnął, próbując zaczerpnąć tchu. Wciąż miał przed oczami umierającego Tahku. Uwolnił kolejną falę dźwiękową, jeszcze silniejszą niż przedtem. Ta wyzwoliła go z uścisku Bane’a i odrzuciła Mrocznego Łowcę do tyłu, wyburzając ścianę za nim oraz o mało nie wyrzucając go z budynku. Bane zachwiał się, próbując złapać równowagę. Vox nie zamierzał marnować swojej szansy. Momentalnie doskoczył do przeciwnika i czterema szybkimi ruchami odciął jego nogi i ręce. Korpus Bane’a padł na podłogę. Vox uniósł miecz do góry, gotów zagnieździć go w czaszce przeciwnika. Chciał go zabić. Nie żałował go. Chciał, by ten drań zapłacił tu i teraz. Wiedział, że nie powinien całkowicie pozwalać emocjom się kontrolować, ale… W jego głowie pojawiły się słowa, które usłyszał dawno temu: „''Musisz zadać sobie pytanie, Vox. Czy kiedy zostaniesz Toa, staniesz się obrońcą słabych, poniżonych i uciśnionych?” Zawahał się. „''Czy pokonasz mroczne strony samego siebie i zniweczysz plany, do których dążą?” To Zaldiar wypowiedział te słowa. Pamiętał dokładnie. Te i wiele innych słów, które wypowiedział. O zadaniach Toa. O ich powinności wobec Wielkiego Ducha. O ich Kodeksie. Spojrzał na Bane’a. - No dalej, na co czekasz? - Mroczny Łowca uśmiechnął się podle. - Zabij mnie, Toa. Nie. Vox nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł zabić. Nie tego uczył go Zaldiar. Wbił z impetem miecz w ziemię. Strumienie dźwięku, które przy tym uwolnił, wzniosły w skażone powietrze tumany pyłu. Kiedy ten opadł, Voxa już nie było. Epilog Otworzył powoli oczy. Ujrzał szkarłatne niebo, po którym wolno sunęły nasączone spalinami chmury, chcące zadrapać czarne szczyty budynków. Neurony wciąż jeszcze pulsowały mu od przepływu gniewu, a żyły bolały od przepływu energii żywiołu. Poczuł, że leży na chropowatym podłożu i natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Miejsce, w którym się znajdował, było ciemne i ciche. Boczna uliczka. U jej wylotu ujrzał sylwetki dwóch postaci, obmywanych od tyłu przez płynące między ulicami Artas Nui światło zachodzącego słońca. Kobieta i mężczyzna opierający się o zaparkowany motocykl. Hikira i Hserg. Dwukolorowe oczy Toa Błyskawic zamrugały. - Obudziłeś się. Vox spuścił głowę, próbując przypomnieć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Gniew. Frustracja. Walka z Bane’em. Śmierć Matoranina. Podniósł wzrok, uświadamiając coś sobie nagle. - Obserwowaliście mnie, prawda? Hikira nie odpowiedziała. - Widzieliście, że potrzebuję pomocy. Nie zrobiliście nic, gdy Bane porwał Tahku. Nadal żadnej odpowiedzi. - Pozwoliliście mu umrzeć! Hikira spojrzała na niego. - Nie mogliśmy się wtrącać - rzekła cicho, jakby te słowa z trudem przechodziły jej przez gardło. - To była część twojego treningu. Vox poderwał się na nogi i dobył miecza. Dźwiękowe Ostrze zalśniło w jego dłoni, odbijając szkarłatny blask. - To nie ma znaczenia! To był zarówno wasz jak i… mój… obowiązek…! Ruszył biegiem w kierunku Toa Błyskawic, zamachując się ostrzem. Hserg natychmiast przyjął bojową postawę. - Hikira, uważa– - Spokojnie, twardzielu - odparła wojowniczka, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Momentalnie dobyła swego łuku i nałożyła naelektryzowaną strzałę na energetyczną cięciwę. Wypuściła pocisk, gdy Vox znalazł się zaledwie w połowie dystansu dzielącego go od żeńskiej Toa. Mężczyzna odchylił się do tyłu, trafiony, a elektryczne wiązki spowiły jego ciało. Drżąc z bólu, Vox padł na kolana, wypuścił miecz z ręki i runął twarzą do przodu. Hikira pociągnęła nosem i bez słowa schowała łuk na plecy. Hserg obserwował to wszystko w milczeniu. Wciąż przytykając czoło do ulicy, Vox wycharczał, gdy rażące go pioruny słabły: - Dlaczego… Dlaczego mi nie pomogliście?! - Uderzył pięścią o ziemię. Kilka sekund ciszy. Hikira zdawała się próbować to wyjaśnić, lecz nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wreszcie odrzekła: - Musisz się nauczyć, Vox, że nie dasz rady ocalić każdego na tym świecie. Skup się na swoim przeznaczeniu i unikaj zbędnych kłopotów. Nie przyniosą ci niczego dobrego. Odwróciła się i odeszła. Hserg jeszcze przez moment spoglądał na Voxa, po czym ruszył za nią, prowadząc obok swój motor. Gdy odchodzili, Toa Dźwięku nadal nie podnosił głowy. Dotarli na główną ulicę. Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć odgłosy zamieszek, zapewne spowodowanych wcześniejszymi walkami i dewastacją miasta. Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej, ludzie najwyraźniej zaczynali mieć tego dość i postanowili coś z tym zrobić - choć i tak nie miało to znaczenia, władze wyspy stłumią ich zapał, wszyscy rozejdą się do swoich domostw i zapomną o tym, by móc udawać, że są szczęśliwi. Tak właśnie żyło się na Artas Nui. - Niedługo wyruszam w podróż - odezwał się Hserg, gdy szli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. - Dasz sobie z nim radę sama? Jego towarzyszka uśmiechnęła się, wzruszając ramionami. - Moja rola w jego szkoleniu jest już skończona. Teraz czeka go najtrudniejsza część treningu. Hserg popatrzył na nią pytająco. - Dlaczego tyle mówisz o tym treningu? Dlaczego tak właściwie w ogóle chciałaś go trenować? Toa Błyskawic zachichotała. - Gdzie w tym zabawa, gdybym wyjawiła ci wszystko na samym początku? - odpowiedziała i zaraz potem dodała, widząc spojrzenie mężczyzny: - Nie martw się. Wszystko wyjdzie na jaw w swoim czasie. Spojrzała za siebie, w kierunku wyjścia z bocznej uliczki, w której zostawili Voxa, tonącej w mroku, który stopniowo zaczęły rozpraszać powoli zapalające się nocne szyldy. - Jego podróż ku przeznaczeniu dopiero się rozpoczęła. KONIEC Autor Voxovan